Legendaries vs Robots
by Scizor X
Summary: An evil person named Brighton creates Robotic legendareis and is controlling all of Kyurem's friends from the Unova reigon. Meanwhile Kyurem, (in human form), is made servant at the Hall of Origins. Can Kyurem convince them that he really is a legendary, save his friends and defeat Brighton?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfiction and I plan to include some shippings and legendaries can go into human forms and back to their original forms. There will also be character's point of views (P.O.V.)

Please enjoy and if you have any other ideas that I could add to make it better, please tell me.

Disclaimer: Scizor X does not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Yes, I have finally created my own l army against the legendaries! And now, when the legendaries are defeated I will rule the world. MWHAHAHAHA!" laughed a male person in a really dark room.

"Um…Mr. Brighton, can I leave now?" asked another male person in a high, squeaky voice.

There was a long period of silence. Then Brighton spoke.

"Sam…"

"Yes?" asked Sam who is apparently trembling in fear.

"YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"I am sorry sir! It won't happen again!"

"You bet it won't because the next time you do that again, your head is gonna be in my trophy collection!"

Sam gulped.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I finally created my own robotic legendaries!" said Brighton.

"Er…Boss? Why robotic legendaries?" asked Sam

"It is because if we made dark legendaries they would betray us and kill us you idiot!" replied Brighton.

"Okay, then why isn't there the fifth generation of legendaries?" asked Sam.

"Because why would I need the robots if I already have the real ones captured?"

"What?" gasped Sam in shock.

Brighton smirked as the room started to fill up with light. Then one of the walls were shaking and a doorway was revealed.

"Come" Brighton said.

As Sam followed Brighton through the door, he could not believe what he was seeing. There, in front of them were the 5 generation legendaries: Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Victini and Genesect. They were all in separate cages that could not be breakable by their attacks.

"Wow…"said Sam in awe.

"Impressive, aren't they?"asked Brighton.

"Yea…wait a minute."

"What?"

"Where is the third dragon?"

Brighton looked at him in a confused face but it slowly transformed into realization as to what Sam was talking about. Brighton, though, waved his hand as if to say to forget about it.

"Oh well one legendary short, but who cares? I don't think one legendary will make a difference." said Brighton.

"So...how will you make the legendaries obey you?" asked Sam

"Well, I just need to make them put on this!" Brighton replied.

The device Brighton pulled out looked like a small, gray satellite dish and looked harmless enough.

"When they get this on their heads, they will have no choice but to obey me" said Brighton as he smiled with the thought legendaries under his command.

"Okay, well I am gonna go now…" said Sam.

"Not so fast Sam, I need you." said Brighton.

"For what?"

Brighton's smile grew wider when he was about to respond.

"For you to put the devices on their heads."

Sam gulped again. This was gonna be a long, PAINFUL day.


	2. Meet Kyurem!

Meanwhile, in the Unova region, near Lacunosa town, was the scary Giant Chasm. It was rumored that there was a monster in that cave that ate people and pokemon who dared enter it. The monster was so powerful that no one made it out alive. The huge ice dragon was lying on his stomach, thinking about the day's events.

"Nothing but escaping pokeballs and eating humans" muttered Kyurem under his breath.

Kyurem looked at his cave and his frozen collection of humans' pokeball that still had their pokemon inside them. Kyurem groaned when he remembered trying to eat a Pidove. He threw up at least 4 times.

"Note to self: never eat pokemon AGAIN."Kyurem said to himself.

Kyurem sighed as he remembered his friends that would visit him. Landorus with his two brothers that kept trying to destroy each other for silly reasons, Zekrom, Reshiram, Keldeo, Terrakion, Victini, Virizion and Cobalion (who always had a blank stare when Kyurem tried to talk to him) and Genesect. They were like a great big family and he was always happy to be with them.

"I sure miss them" Kyurem sighed.

As soon as he said those words, a thought struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Why wait…when I can visit them myself?" asked Kyurem to himself in his thoughts.

Kyurem jumped to his feet which made the ground to shake a bit. He looked through all the humans' belongings which were carried when they went to face him. The items he pulled out were an Ipod, an electric guitar and a pair of sunglasses.

"Perfect! Now to transform into a human." Kyurem said to himself as he stood in the middle of his cave.

Kyurem began to shrink into the form of a human. He had the look of a teenager with a blue jacket and grey jeans. He wore gray shoes and his hair was a little spiky with the colors light blue and yellow that crossed from the front of his head to the back of his head and eyes were yellow like his original form. Kyurem quickly put on the sunglasses, put the Ipod in his jacket and carried the guitar on his back.

"Thank goodness these things have straps." Kyurem thought.

Kyurem stepped out of his cave, taking care not to disturb the pokemon that lived with him.

"I wonder if Cobalion would like rock music? Because I'm gonna rock his world." Kyurem chuckled as he began to walk to Mistralton City.


	3. Problem at the HALL OF ORIGINS!

HALL OF ORIGINS

Arceus's P.O.V

A small pink blur rushed past me as Registeel chased it, preparing a Hammer Arm.

"MEW! WHERE IS THE BEER?" Registeel roared.

"I'm not telling" Mew giggled.

I sighed as I watched the two chase each other in circles. Unfortunately, this isn't the only problem around here. I watched Kyogre trying to hit Groundonin his you-know-where with a Hydro Pump. Dialga trying to blast Palkia with a Roar of Time attack (and nearly succeeded). Regigigas was separating Regirock and Regice from hitting each other with Hammer Arms. Giratina, Rayquaza, and Heatran decided to be just plain lazy, Cresselia was talking with Suicune, Celebi and Shaymin (who is grouchy). Darkrai was playing chess with Entei, Mewtwo was testing an experiment on Articuno (hope she doesn't become a frozen turkey). Moltres was bragging to Ho-oh, Lugia, Zapdos, and Raikou how awesome he was. Azelf, Mespirt and Uxie were playing Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna. Latias was crying over Latios's death and Jirachi was asleep…again.

"Okay, this has gone far enough." I muttered.

"EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" I roared.

All of the legendaries stopped what they were doing including Mew.

"Why can't you guys just stop fighting, being lazy, and crying?" I asked.

"Well, Mew is taking away my beer!" Registeel exclaimed.

"Groundon told me to flush his toilet!" roared Kyogre.

There were a lot more complaints until I could not take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT! MEW GO GET A HUMAN." I said.

"But why?" asked Mew.

"It seems as though all of you need a servant to help with your problems. Am I right?" I asked.

All the legendaries nodded in agreement.

"That settles it. Mew go and get a human." I said.

Mew took off in a blink of an eye.

"When you get back Mew, I'm gonna kill you!" Registeel yelled.


	4. A Pink Boy Appeared!

Kyurem's P.O.V.

Kyurem was walking but he only made it to Opelucid City.

"Ugh. This guitar is a pain to my back." I groaned.

I looked around until I found a white building with a red rooftop that had the words P.C. I guess this is what the humans called a Pokemon Center. I stepped inside the building and asked the lady with the pink hair if I could stay for the night. She replied with a yes. I was just about to go to the bedrooms where trainers would sleep when suddenly…

HELP!

I whirled around and saw a boy no older than 7 years old come running through the doors of the Pokemon Center. Suprisingly, his clothing was pink.

"Didn't expect that." I muttered.

The boy came panting and sweating. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on one person: me.

"Please sir, I need your help! My Lillipup is stuck in a tree and he can't get down." Said the pink boy.

"Um. How about you ask someone else?" I asked.

"Please, sir." the boy said.

He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Everyone was staring at me, awaiting my decision. It was making me feel kind of nervous. He was a little boy and all I need to do is just get him his Lillipup and then I can come back. Besides, I didn't want to face the wrath of the people in the Pokemon Center.

"Alright, I'll come and help you get your Lillipup down." I sighed.

"Thank you. Just follow me to the tree he is stuck on." Said the pink boy.

So I followed him to a tree that looked very tall than all the others. When we reached the tree, I couldn't see a Lillipup.

"Umm…where is your Lillipup?" I asked.

"Er, sorry. I don't have a Lillipup. I sort of tricked you." Said the pink boy.

Oh so this was all a trick and everything was… wait, WHAT?

"Why did you trick me? Who are you?" I asked in shock.

Instead of getting a response, I saw him get enveloped in a pink light and the next thing I knew I was staring at a pink pokemon with a long tail. The pink pokemon was holding me in the air with Psychic and before I knew anything, I blacked out.


	5. Made a Servant!

Kyurem's P.O.V

"Ugh…" I groaned, trying to wake up.

"You sure he will be a good servant?" a voice asked.

"Of course, he will." said another voice.

When I tried to get awake, my vision was blurry. I blinked again and looked at what were towering over me. I felt my eyes widening and looked around me. I saw a red dinosaur, a blue whale, a green dragon, and I could go on but it was too much at the moment. I quickly scuttled backwards to escape. I was close to the exit when a huge claw from the red dinosaur blocked me. I quickly looked around and saw myself surrounded. One thought came in my head as I saw a huge white pokemon with a golden ring around its stomach: _I'm in serious trouble_. The pokemon came over and looked at me with its emerald eyes. Then it finally spoke.

"So you are the new servant boy. You should be honored to serve us." Said the Pokemon.

One thing I noticed that it was a femine voice. I managed to say a few word to the Pokemon, but I kind of wish I took them back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The whole room gasped in surprise. The Pokemon with the gold ring stared at me and I thought I saw one of her eyes twitch.

"WHO AM I? I AM ARCEUS!" roared the pokemon called Arceus.

I jumped and tried to scurry away like a krabby but Arceus putted her hoof down right in front of me.

"Look your serving us, so escape is futile." said Arceus.

I could only look at the ground in defeat. There was no way I could defeat everyone in my true form. I might as well play along…for now. It was my only bet for survival.

"Fine…but where do I sleep?" I asked.

Arceus sighed and led me toward a room. It looked small and there was not much space. The room is under all the rooms of the legendaries. The room though was directly under the read dinosaur called Groundon. The bed was a pile of straw, there was (thankfully) a toilet and sink. There was a refrigerator with food, a drawer and a lamp. Other than those were just…the door and a washing machine.

"When you hear the ring of a Chimeco, a legendary wants your service. Also, that drawer can be used to put your items there. No one will take, I promise." said Arceus as she closed the door.

I sighed, knowing that this would be something I will remember for a LONG time.


	6. First day as a Servant

**Here is the next chapter in my story! I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Thank you for reviewing Darkkami! **

Kyurem's P.O.V.

"Ugh. My poor aching back." I said as I fell on my bed.

Man, cleaning Groundon's toilet is UNBEARABLE. I can understand why the blue whale called Kyogre was angry when he asked her to clean it. The stench was so bad, that not even a Weezing or Skunktank could stand it. Even though this is only the first task so far it felt as if I did a hundred.

Anyway, each of the legendaries treated me in a sort of way. Most of them ignored me like Mewtwo and Darkrai, some made fun of me like that annoying electric tiger named Raikou. Once, I called him a kitty-cat and boy did I get a shocking. A few were nice such as Suicune and Cresselia. Actually, they are the only two that are kind to me.

I was about to rest on top of my bed when I heard another Chimeco ring from Moltres. I groaned knowing from what Arceus told me that he would brag and wouldn't let me out until he was done.

"Thank goodness that Arceus gave me the directions, names and personality of all the legendaries except for Latios." I muttered to myself.

I went upstairs and went to a door that said I AM AWSEOME! I sighed as I went inside the room. There I saw Moltres looking at himself in a mirror doing poses.

"Look at you, your awesome and everyone is jealous of you." said Moltres as he pretended to flex muscles while still looking at the mirror, not noticing me.

One thought entered my head: _Jealous? Give me a break!_

"Oh yes I am awesome and Articuno is definitely gonna love me." said Moltres happily.

I just stared at Moltres as he just admitted he loved Articuno. I haven't seen Articuno before because she never called me to her room. But hey, I wasn't complaining. The less work, the better. Moltres though stopped his talking and gasped. He slowly turned his head and noticed me.

I gulped and another thought entered my head: _I think now is the perfect time to RUN AWAY!_

I quickly ran toward the door but Moltres was quicker than I expected. So quick that I slammed myself on a closed door. My nose was aching from the impact but that was the least of my worries. I turned around only to stare straight face to an angry legendary.

Moltres looked at me and said "Did you hear all I just said?"

"What did you say? I didn't hear-"

"SILENCE!" Moltres yelled.

I gulped as I waited for his response.

"You will promise that you won't tell Articuno I love her." stated Moltres.

"Yeah. I promise." I said relieved I was not gonna get burned.

"Okay, but if I find out you did tell her, know that I am going to hunt you down and burn you to ashes." Moltres said with a bit of venom at the end.

I gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Good, now it is time to talk about me!" Moltres said as if nothing happened.

MEANWHILE BACK AT BRIGHTON'S EVIL LABORATORY…

Sam was lying on the floor, gasping for breath. He finally putted all the midcontrol machines on the legendaries.

"Sir, when are we going to attack them?" Sam asked.

"Patience Sam, we just need to wait for the right moment." Brighton said as he began to laugh like all evil villans.


	7. My Secret Place and a Gift for Suicune

**Thank you for reviewing darkkami!**

Kyurem's P.O.V.

"I'm almost there. You can make it." I said to myself as I was crawling on the floor. Boy, Arceus was not kidding when she said I would get a headache. I was crawling on the floor, literally for crying out loud. Unfortunately, I was too tired to continue crawling. Besides it was 10 ft. from where I sleep.

I heard another ring but this one was from a Bronzong.

"Everyone! It's time for dinner!" called Arceus.

"Great! I hope it's pizza!" said Mew.

"No way! It better be spaghetti with meatballs!" said Rayquaza.

I watched as the legendaries all ran to the dining hall. All except one: Suicune. She noticed I was crawling on my stomach just to reach my room. I thought she would just run to the dining room like the rest but she waited to help me.

"Need a ride?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah." I said as she allowed me to climb on her back.

She ran like the wind and before I knew it I was already at the door to my room.

"Here you go." Suicune said as I slid of her back. She was about to run to the dining hall and I just wanted to stay with her for a one more minute.

"Wait!" I said.

She turned to look at me and asked "What is it?"

"Er…thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." she said as she smiled.

"SUICUNE! COME ON! WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME SO WE KNOW WHAT IS OUR DINNER!" shouted Raikou.

"Oh! Sorry I have got to go!" Suicune said to me before she sped off into the dining room.

She could have been like the other legendaries and ignored me but instead she was the first one ever to be kind to me. I was thinking about how kind she was to me when an idea hit me.

"Maybe I could make her something to show how thankful I am to her." I said to myself. I

went in my room and looked around. Well there was nothing different other than the fact that I put my Ipod in a drawer. I sighed as I put my hand on the wall that had the drawer on one side and the lamp on the other. I felt the surface of the wall and noticed that it felt like the door. Like it was a HIDDEN door. I slowly felt for the knob and noticed that it was next to the drawer. I guess it was covered pretty good since I couldn't find it. Thank goodness, no one comes in my room. I opened the door as it creaked and found a staircase. Thankfully, there was a light switch near the stairs. I went down the steps and reached to another door. When I opened it, my eyes widened as I saw a huge stadium like where the trainers battle at when they get all the gym badges. The place was so big that I could go in my true form and practice moves. When I went inside it, I noticed two more doors. One door had cameras and other electronic equipment and another had dummies and target practices.

I smiled to myself knowing I have my own secret place where I can go into my form freely. Then I realized what I wanted to give Suicune. I quickly transformed into my true self and made an ice crystal about the size of a cereal box. I placed it in front of me and carefully carved a picture of Suicune. It looked exactly like her but smaller. I quickly turned back into my human form and picked up the sculpture of Suicune. I closed the doors of the stadium, went up the stairs and when I got out I quickly putted the sculpture in the refrigerator. Then I went back and carefully hid the door as it was before.

"I have a secret place and I made a gift for Suicune." Kyurem said to himself happily. He ate a sandwich of ham and was about to go to bed when he heard all the legendaries yell something.

"AWWW! RAMEN AGAIN!" cried all the legendaries.


	8. Raikou and the Ekans

**Thank you again for reviewing darkkami! **

Raikou's P.O.V.

"Why did Suicune help that worthless servant boy?" Raikou muttered to himself as he lied down on his bed.

I didn't understand why Suicune didn't act like the rest of the legendaries. Most of them ignored him like he was a magikarp. He, himself, liked to hit the servant with thunderbolts and Rayquaza would laugh his head off. So why did Suicune helped him?

"Ugh… How am I gonna tell her I love her?" I muttered to myself.

Just when I was about to lie down I heard a snore. I looked around and still heard the snoring. When I looked at where it was coming from I gasped and noticed that a purple pokemon was sleeping… ON MY BED! But not only that, the pokemon was an Ekans and NOT A LEGENDARY!

"WHO BROUGHT AN EKANS IN MY ROOM?" I screamed in fury.

The noise startled the poor Ekans and it tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as he pounced on the poor little snake.

The Ekans tried to twist out of my grasp but his wriggling did nothing as I bared my teeth at the purple snake. The snake let out a little whimper pleading for mercy. I ignored him and started using thunderbolts on the Ekans and scratched it a bit. Blood started trickling down it's body and it was gasping for breath. I then raised one of my claws as if to put an end to him. The Ekans closed its eyes and whimpered once more, knowing it was the end for it.

Just as I was about to strike, I thought hit my head. There was going to be a party for Suicune tomorrow and everyone had to be there. Since I didn't have a present at the moment I think I would find someone to "borrow" it from and I knew exactly who. The Ekans looked up in fear and was looking at me with wide eyes. And my smiling didn't exactly made it feel any better.

"You know what? You might be useful after all." I said while laughing.

**Aww…Poor Ekans. What could be Raikou plotting now? **


	9. Raikou strikes!

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you darkkami, IceyAurora72, RazedragonOAO and ****Kyermu's number 1fan. **

Kyurem P.O.V.

I woke up when my room started shaking which was caused by none other than Groundon.

"Ugh. Well at least Groundon is a great alarm clock." I said to myself.

"Have you heard the news?" I heard Celebi say in a low voice.

"Yeah, Arceus and all the other legendaries planned out Suicune's surpise party and we are supposed to meet in the dining room because it is big and perfect to give Suicune a surprise." whispered Shaymin.

"Hey, isn't the servant boy also supposed to give a present too?" asked Celebi.

"Oh yeah, he is! Well he should anyway or else he may feel the wrath of Entei, Raikou and Ho-oh." Shaymin said. The two walked to their own rooms, giggling.

I went down to the stadium to transform to my true form and created three separate small crystals. I began carving the three into a Eevee, a Pikachu, and a Vulpix. I turned in my human form and sat there holding the sculptures while questions floated around my head. _Suicune is going to have a party? What should I give her? Will she like it? _

An idea suddenly appeared in my head. I could give Suicune the sculpture of her. It would be perfect! I went upstairs and went to the refrigerator and pulled out two boxes that were filled with Ice cubes. They were tall and there was cardboard in the center so that any sculpture or sculptures could fit in it. I putted the Suicune sculpture in one box and I putted the other three sculptures in the other box. I found wrapping paper and tape in the drawer that was under the Ipod. I coverd the two boxes and to make sure I didn't get them mixed up I used two different ribbons. The one with the Suicune sculpture had the color blue while the box that contained the Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix had the color green. I left the green one in the freezer where there was just enough space to store it.

"Alright, it is time to take this to Suicune!" I said happily as I walked out of my room. I was about to go upstairs when I heard a Chimeco ring from Raikou's room.

I sighed knowing that even though I was still going to give Suicune a present, I was still a servant and had to help anyone who rang the Chimeco bell…including Raikou.

"Great what would he want?" I muttered to myself as I entered in his room.

Sure enough I saw the electrice tiger, on all fours on top of his bed. I thought I heard a little noise but there was nothing around here except Raikou.

"Well hello, servant boy." said Raikou in a sweet tone that was freaking me out.

"What is it you want Raikou?" I asked calmly.

"Well I don't seem to have a present for Suicune. So I need the present your holding." Raikou said in his sweet voice.

"Oh no you don't! Your not taking this present!" I said as I putted a hand in front of the present.

Raikou chuckled and said "You don't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Raikou chuckled and pulled out something from behind his back. I gasped as I saw a purple snake that had scratch marks and it was still bleeding. I recognized the pokemon as Ekans. The Ekans looked at me and whimpered. Raikou only laughed at his whimpering. I clutched Suicune's present as I saw Raikou laughing. How dare he, a legendary, hurt a poor pokemon mercilessly!

Raikou smiled and said "So servant boy, either give me the gift or let this Ekans die!"

I wanted to kill that tiger so badly but at this rate I was at his mercy. I didn't want to let a pokemon die from my actions. I looked at the ground in defeat.

"Alright, I'll give you the present but only if you give me the Ekans." I said.

"Fine, I had no need for the useless worm anyway." said Raikou.

I gave him the present and he gave me the poor Ekans. Just as I was about to leave his room, he called me.

"Wait just a minute, servant boy, I want to give you a thank you." said Raikou.

I whirled around only to see a thunderbolt coming straight at me! I knew what I had to do. I threw the Ekans on one of the cushions near Raikou's door and thankfully it was away from thunderbolt's range. I however closed my eyes took the hit head on. I opened my eyes only to see Raikou, putting the present on his back and use a quick attack. I was too slow to dodge and I was knocked to the side, across from where Ekans was, who was watching me with wide eyes.

"So long, loser!" Raikou laughed as he ran to the dining room.

I could only hold my arm as I felt the pain everywhere on my body. A thought enetered my head: _No, the Ekans is in more pain than me. _I got up as quick as I could and went over to the Ekans. The Ekans was tired and gasping for breath. I picked up the Ekans, even though every movement hurted. Arceus told me that near Raikou's room was a Recovery roo,. She got Cresselia to teach me how to heal pokemon and what to use in order to heal the pokemon. I went to the Recovery room as fast as I could and ignored my own injuries.

I putted the Ekans on a table and brought some Alcohol Preps and bandages. The Ekans winced when I putted the Alcohol Preps on his injuries.

"It will be alright. I know it hurts but it is for your own good." I said gently.

After using the Alcohol Preps, I placed the bandages on his wounds and then washed my hands. I then gave him some Sitrus berries to give him strength.

"Now all you need is some rest." I said.

The Ekans looked at me and I knew he didn't want to be with Raikou again.

"Do you want to live with me in my room?" I asked.

The Ekans nodded to answer my question. So I took him to my room and "borrowed" a cushion from Raikou's room. It was big enough for Ekans to put his whole body on it. As he slept, I watched him and was happy that I wouldn't be alone. But I looked at the clock in worry and saw that it was 2:00 pm. The party was supposed to begin at 3:00 pm.

Only one question crossed my mind: _What am I going to do?_


	10. Suicune's party! Part 1

Kyurem's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth, wincing with every step I took. I still felt the pain Raikou gave me as a "thank you". But that was not important because in 30 minutes Suicune's party was going to start and I still needed a present. Ekans woke up and noticed what I was doing.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't notice you were awake." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" Ekans asked.

"Well since Raikou took my present…" I was about to continue when I heard a hiss coming from Ekans.

"That legendary is nothing more than a coward! I wish he gets the beating he deserved!" exclaimed Ekans.

_"_Get the beating he deserves…That is a great idea!_" _I said to Ekans.

"What? You can't be serious that you're going to fight him, are you?" asked Ekans in a puzzled face.

"I'm dead serious." I said with a smile coming on my face.

"But he would hurt you like before!" Ekans exclaimed with worry clear on his face.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan but I won't do it right now." I said.

A thought had hit me at that exact moment.

"Ekans, remember how you told me you always wanted to evolve?" I said.

"Oh yeah. I really want to be an Arbok." Ekans said as he began daydreaming of his evolution.

"Ummm…Earth to Ekans! Hello?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Whaa…" Ekans said as he woke up from his daydreaming.

"I think I know how to make your dream come true." I said grinning.

"Are you serious?" Ekans asked.

"Yup." I said as I went to the hidden door and opened it.

Ekans was surprised to notice the door for the first time. I told him to follow me down the stairs as I led him to the stadium. As we entered my secret place, I turned around and nearly fell on the floor laughing. I saw Ekans with eyes wide open and his jaw dropped open. It was so funny.

"Anyway, time to give you some training." I said as I wiped a tear that was at the corner of my right eye.

I first pulled out one dummy and watched Ekans practice using his moves. He used Wrap, Bite, Poison Sting and Leer. He told me he only learned Bite just recently before he was attacked by Raikou.

"Ummm…no offense but I want to be an Arbok faster, okay?" Ekans asked.

"Okay, I will be right back." I said as I went to the door where I found the dummies in. I looked until I found the item I was looking for and brought it back with me.

Ekans looked at the item with curiosity and asked me "What is it?"

"Well this is called an Exp. Share. So if I defeat Raikou, you would get enough experience to evolve!" I exclaimed.

"That is if you beat Raikou." Ekans sighed.

"Just put it on." I said.

"Alright, Alright, I will." Ekans said.

After I putted the Exp. Share on Ekans, I putted the dummy that was on the field back with the other dummies and told Ekans to come right back up.

I looked at the time and saw that the party was going to start in five minutes!

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I said as I went to grab my next present from the refrigerator.

"Wait!" Ekans said as he blocked the door so I wouldn't leave without listening to him.

"What?" I asked Ekans.

"If anything happens to the present Raikou stole from you, I bet he would try to take the present your holding now." Ekans said.

"Good point. So what should I do?" I asked.

"No problem, I've got a plan…" Ekans said as he started to smile.

DINING ROOM

Kyurem's P.O.V.

I ran into the dining room and noticed that all the legendaries (except for Latios and Suicune) were already there waiting.

"Took you long enough to get here." Raikou smirked as Rayquaza chuckled at the joke. I only rolled my eyes as I took a seat near Darkrai and Mewtwo.

"Good, everyone is here." Arceus said as everyone turned their head to face her.

"Umm…where is Suicune?" Celebi asked, holding a video camera.

"I sent her on a mission to clean a lake that was polluted by an oil spill and told her to come to the dining hall when she was done." Arceus said.

"Anyways you all know what to say in any surprise party, right?" Arceus asked.

"Yes, Arcues" Everyone said.

"Good, now there is nothing to worry—"

"I LIKE SUGAR!"

"Oh no." Arceus groaned as she saw Mew come in and stop right in front of her.

"Well Mew, do you know what to say in a surprise party?" Arceus asked.

"Yup!" Mew happily replied.

"Well what is it?" Arceus asked.

"I LIKE PIE!" Mew screamed.

Darkrai, Mewtwo and I fell down anime style and none of us noticed Celebi recording all of it.

"No Mew. It is surprise." Arceus sighed.

"Everyone! Hide, Suicune's coming!" yelled Regirock.

Registeel quickly turned off the lights and everyone scrambled under the table with their presents. Boy, it was so crowded that I could barley move, as if someone paralyzed me. I heard someone talking and knew it was Suicune's voice.

"Those people were careless with that oil. Did they even know what they could've done if I wasn't there?" Suicune said to herself as she toward the dining hall.

When she stepped in, the lights were suddenly.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they got out from under the table.

"What is this?" Suicune asked, startled.

"Well it is a party for you." said Arceus.

"Aww…thank you everyone." Suicune said.

"ALRIGHT, TIME TO PARTY!" Mew said in a loud voice.

I had to bring the food to the table since I was still considered a servant. But I did save some food for Ekans, incase he wanted to eat something different for a change instead of Oran berries.

"Alright, it is time to give Suicune her presents." Arceus announced.

Suicune got lots of different presents like clothings for human form, chocolate and other gifts. Giratina said he had a gift but it will have to come after a week.

A thought entered my head:_ What present needs to wait for a week? _

But I quickly brushed the thought aside because the last two to give gifts were Raikou and me.

Raikou smirked at my direction again and took out his "present". Just as he was walking to the table to give Suicune her present, one of his paws slipped on a jelly doughnut and he fell on the floor and letting go of the present. The sculpture flew up and came out from the lid and crashed at the table, right in front Suicune. Everyone gasped.

Raikou quickly got up and tried to put the pieces together but failed miserably as the pieces broke even more. Suicune tried not to look sad, but I could tell she felt disappointed. Raikou then got up and looked in my direction. I saw him grinning and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

The thought came in my head quickly:_ He wants my present now. _

Raikou lifted up his head and looked at everyone.

"Everyone! That was not my real present!" Raikou announced.

All the legendaries looked at Raikou with confused faces and I could only look at Raikou with hatred.

"I brought two presents and told the servant boy to hold the present I really wanted to give to Suicune. So the first one didn't really matter." Raikou explained.

I heard many compliments made by the legendaries toward Raikou. Raikou smirked at me once more, thinking he had won again. He was waiting for me to bring the present to him so he can give it to Suicune. I, however, chose not to move at all.

"Well servant boy, aren't you going to give the present to me so I can give it to lovely Suicune." Raikou asked.

I noticed Suicune blushed slightly at the last comment. I knew what I had to say to Raikou, even if he would not like my answer.

"No." I said.


	11. Suicune's party! Part 2

Kyurem's P.O.V.

One word sure does affect everything. Everyone stopped talking and dancing and stared at Raikou and me, even Mew, who was going to pour water over Heatran's head.

Raikou's left eye twitched and he yelled "NO?!"

I stood my ground without flinching. I could tell Raikou was furious but I didn't care. I had to follow the plan Ekans told me and then I would do my own plan.

"What? I am not serving you in this party." I said.

There was immediate chaos as I began to run to get out of the room with the present. No doubt, Raikou was on my tail, yelling at me. Suicune was shocked as she watched me run from Raikou, like a cat chasing a mouse. I was going to slide out of the dining room when a golden hoof suddenly came in front of me.

"Oh no." I said to myself when I slowly looked up into the face of an angry Arceus.

"Where do you think you're going, servant boy? You better give that present right back to Raikou this instant or else. " Arceus said.

Face the wrath of Arceus? I heard that Moltres accidentally broke a vase in her room and as a result, he was hit with a water type Judgement. It hurted so bad that he couldn't stay airborne for weeks, even with the use of the recovery room. Better play it safe.

"Fine..." I muttered.

I turned away from the angry face of Arceus and gave the present to Raikou.

Raikou looked at me for a moment and went close to my ear.

"Surrendering was a good choice. Besides I believe we know who the victor is, hmm." Raikou whispered.

I looked at him with hatred as he turned with the present and putted it in front of Suicune.

"Go ahead and open it, Suicune." Raikou said.

Suicune removed the lid and gasped.

"Oh Raikou…" Suicune said.

Raikou closed his eyes and stood proudly. He couldn't wait to hear the compliment from Suicune.

"Is this what you really think of me?" Suicune asked as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Yes, Suicune, that is exactly what I think of you." Raikou said proudly.

"How could you…?" Suicune said in a crying voice.

Raikou opened his eyes in confusion. He tried to ask Suicune why she was crying when she jumped out of her chair and ran into her room.

Raikou only stared in confusion at what just happened. He didn't notice Celebi taking out the present he putted. Suddenly, there was a gasp and everyone turned to Celebi.

"Look at what Raikou putted!" Celebi said as she showed everyone a piece of paper.

There were words written on the paper. Celebi read them to all the legendaries.

Suicune, you're the worst legendary in the history of legends. I hurted a pokemon and made it bleed. I will have no trouble doing it to you as well. YOU ARE NOTHING.

Raikou's face paled as he watched all the legendaries turn to him, with angry eyes. He tried to escape but was immediately blocked by Groundon. While Raikou was being cornered to a wall, I figure I would take this time to go find Suicune and give her my present. I walked up to Suicune's room and knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" Suicune asked, still crying.

"It's me." I said.

"Come in."

I opened her door and found her sitting on her bed, still crying.

"Why would Raikou do that? Why would her hurt a pokemon and hurt my feelings?" Suicune asked as I sat down next to her.

I could only shrug as I saw more tears fall from her eyes. I really didn't like to see my friends crying and Suicune counted as a friend.

"Umm…Suicune?" I asked.

"Yes." She said as she looked at me.

"I would like to give you my presents now."

"Sure." Suicune said as I sighed in relief at changing the subject.

I brought out a small table that was near Suicune's bed. I then carefully placed three small presents on the table that was in front of Suicune.

"Want to do the honors?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

She was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. I fell on the floor due to the brightness and shielded my eyes with my right arm in front of me. When the light finally faded, I looked back at Suicune and I could do not believe my eyes. I saw that Suicune was dressed in an obi with the colors light blue and white. The two white tails became like streamers and she wore a short white kimono with a toeless legwear. I noticed her nails on her toes where also light blue. Her hair purple hair flowed with grace and I saw her red eyes. Her crystal was a pin that was at the top of her head.

"How do I look?" She asked.

I was speechless and without intending to, my jaw dropped. Suicune giggled at the reaction and I turned my head around because I felt blood rushing to my face.

Suicune opened the three presents by simply pulling the ribbons. The boxes fell open and I heard her gasp at what she saw. There stood three ice sculptures that were an Eevee, a Pikachu and a Vulpix. They looked happy as if they were playing with each other. Suicune was just about to say something when she noticed the ribbon she was holding had a note on it.

She opened the note and it said: Suicune, thank you for being the only one who was kind to me. I want you to know that you are a great friend.

Suicune looked at the note and I saw her smile.

"So you feel better?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes I do, thank you." She said.

"Well I better go since I still have to clean up the dining room and don't forget to put your presents in somewhere cold so they won't melt." I sighed.

"Umm…could you wait a moment please?"

"Sure."

I thought she was going to say something to me but instead she stood up and walked over to me and hugged me. SHE HUGGED ME! I didn't know what to say but I felt blood rushing to my face again.

"Thank you for the present and cheering me up." She said, still hugging me.

"You welcome." I said as I hugged her back.

I smiled at what happened so far. I got back at Raikou by following Ekan's plan and I got a hug from Suicune. Now I am going to find that electric tiger and crush him. Two reasons: revenge for me and Ekans and to help Ekans's dream come true.

It was night when I walked into the tiger's room and sure enough, I found him lying on his bed in his human form. He wore a yellow jacket with black stripes and yellow pants. He wore a purple cape and he wore black shoes. His teeth were like a smaller version of what he looked like in his original form.

He opened his lamp and quickly sat up as he saw me enter his room. He was looking at me with a lot of anger because it looked like his face would erupt like those volcanoes on the back of a Camerupt.

"You tricked me." Raikou hissed with anger.

"You thought I was you're little toy? Well guess what? I am not. Like I said before, I don't serve you." I said calmly.

"You little pest! Wait till I get my claws on you!" Raikou said as he stood up to face me.

"Well if you want me so bad, then fight me." I said.

Raikou looked at me confused for a moment but then quickly turned into a smile.

"With pleasure. I will take you to the battlefield that we legendaries use to fight each other. It is can't disturb anyone who isn't involved and no one else can hear us up there." he said.

Raikou pressed on a button that was near his lamp. A door opened that led upstairs.

"After you." He said grinning.

It was dark when I climbed up the stairs and I thought that the stairs will never end. I kept going up and noticed a light. I quickly hurried up the stairs and enter into the light. As I walked in, I noticed that it was kind of like my stadium at my room except this stadium was a lot bigger. It had lots of marks, showing that the stadium had been used a lot by the other legendaries. I turned around and noticed Raikou coming in his human form. He walked to the left side of the field while I went to the right side. He then transformed into his original form. He looked at me and grinned.

"Any last words?" He asked as he thought he would win this easily.

"Yes, Appearances can be deceiving." I said.

Raikou growled and was about to charge when he was suddenly blinded by a bright light that enveloped me. I smiled as I began to transform into my true form.

When the light finally faded, Raikou opened his eyes and looked shocked. I grinned at the reaction.

"Well what are you waiting for, kitty? I asked.

Raikou immediately snapped out of his shock and roared at me. I saw he was charging electricity around his body and unleashed a thunderbolt on me. I stood my ground and the thunderbolt bounced off me. It kind of tickled actually.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, in a bored tone.

Raikou looked at me with wide eyes. I took this chance and hit him with my tail. He flew across and hit the other side of the stadium.

"For a legendary, you're pathetic." I said.

He jumped back on his feet and growled. He started use Quick Attack and was charging straight at me again. I waited for him to come close and then slapped him with my tail again. He flew to the right side of the stadium and I could some blood trickling down his fur.

I waited for him to get back up and then used Glaciate. It hit Raikou well because I saw him flinch from the pain. He got up and was staring at me furiously. I saw that he was charging a lot of electricity this time.

"Feel my Thunder and Wild Charge combination!" Raikou roared as he gathered more electricity.

He then started charging at me with his combo. He was, however, going slower than usual (due to Glaciate's effect) and I quickly fired a Dragon Pulse at his head. He flung backwards and made a hole through the other side of the stadium. He came out and tried to attack me again, but he fell on the ground instead. He was bleeding a lot and was looking at me.

"Hey, who are you exactly?" Raikou asked as he was taking deep breaths.

"I am a legendary like you. I was called a monster in Lacunosa Town. I AM KYUREM!" I roared in his face.

When I looked at his face, I noticed something Raikou didn't show me before: fear. He was actually afraid of me.

"Uh, sorry for all those times I was a pain to you and that Ekans. So can we please stop fighting?" Raikou asked.

"Hm…let me think…NO." I said with anger.

I kicked Raikou on his chest and I heard him scream in pain. He transformed back into human form and then fainted. I transformed back to my human form and decided to take him to the recovery room since I didn't want to be responsible for a death of a legendary. I not that kind of a monster.

After I putted him on the bed that is in the recovery room, I decided to go back in my room. I turned on the lights and noticed that everything was normal and I thought I heard a sound but ignored it. Just as I was walking over to my bed, something jumped and wrapped around me. I was on the bed and noticed I was now staring into the face of an Arbok.

"Were you insane? I thought Raikou killed you!" Arbok said with worry in his voice.

"I told you I could beat Raikou, didn't I?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah…Just how did you do it?" Arbok asked.

"Well if you must know, I am actually a legendary too. My name is Kyurem." I said.

Arbok looked at me confused and asked "Well, if you're a legendary, why are you treated as a servant?"

"Well, they don't know that I am a legendary and think I am a human." I said.

"Why wouldn't you want them to know you're a legendary?" Arbok asked.

"First of all, I barely have any legendary friends here except Suicune. Second, if I did tell them, then I would get separated from you." I said.

Arbok looked at me with happy eyes and then letted me go. I then went over to my bed to sleep.

"Kyurem?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks for helping me evolve and for choosing to stay with me."

"Your welcome."

We both slept on our own beds and I was still smiling at how great things went today.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing again. I have a favor to ask of you guys. Since Giratina's gift is coming soon in two days (in the story), I need you guys to decide on what other two legendaries Kyurem should fight in those two days. Thank you!**


	12. Legendary Truth or Dare!

Kyurem's P.O.V.

"AAHHH! MONSTER! SAVE ME!"

Arbork and I jumped from our beds. I putted on my sunglasses (as always) and opened our door and noticed Cresselia rushing past us with medical supplies in her arms. She was accompanied with Celebi, who was carrying a lot of bandages. I noticed Suicune (in her original form) coming over to me.

"What is going on?" She asked.

I could only shrug as I had now idea myself.

We both decided to check for ourselves since Arbok was too tired and wanted more sleep. We followed Cresselia and Celebi to the source of the screaming. When we arrived, I noticed where the scream was coming from. It came from Raikou. He was still hurt badly after our battle last time. He was still sleeping but looked like he was suffering a nightmare.

"Darkrai, cut that out! That is hurting him even more!" Cresselia snapped at no one in the room.

I then noticed the Pitch-Black legendary rise up from the ground. I will admit it, he did look cool.

"You can't blame me Cresselia. After all, I am only doing my job." Darkrai said.

"Well leave! You're not helpful at all!" Cresselia said in an angry tone.

"Fine…" muttered Darkrai as he floated past me and Suicune.

We looked back to the electric tiger who suffered my wrath. He slept a little better when Darkrai was gone. His injuries were still serious however. When Cresselia putted a Alcohol prep on one of Raikou's wounds, his eyes snapped open which startled me and Suicune. Unfortunately, he wasn't back to his normal self because as soon as he opened his eyes, he began firing Thunderbolts everywhere.

"Stop Raikou! There is no monster!" Cresselia screamed as Celebi ran for cover.

Unfortunately, they both got hit by the Thunderbolts and fainted. Raikou was on top of his bed looking everywhere as if he was surrounded by a whole army of monsters. He then fired a Thunderbolt straight at me and Suicune! I had to react quickly so I made sure to take the hit. Man, that hurt more than the other times he used Thunderbolt on me in human form! Suicune gasped as I fell on one knee at the floor. True, I was in pain, but I had an idea.

"Suicune, you need to get Darkrai." I said as I stood up again, wincing from the pain.

"But why?" Suicune asked, with worry in her voice.

"If Darkrai putted Raikou to sleep, then we can heal Raikou and rescue Cresselia and Celebi." I said while dodging another Thunderbolt.

Suicune looked like she was fighting the choices between staying with me or following my plan to get Darkrai. I was afraid that if she was still there, she might get hit by a Thunderbolt this time. .

"Go!" I yelled to her.

She quickly ran to find Darkrai while I had to stay and deal with the electric tiger.

"This is going to be crazy but I have no choice." I said to myself.

I began charging toward the electric tiger and of course dodging Thunderbolts along the way. I then jumped on a table that was near Raikou's bed. Raikou tried to scratch me but I jumped above his claw and grabbed onto his mane. He roared and tried to shake me off but I still held on.

A thought entered my head:_ Come on Suicune. Please hurry. _

Thankfully, I didn't need to wait any longer as I saw Darkrai rushing to where Raikou and I were. Unfortunately, I accidentally let go of Raikou and as a result, I flew to a wall that was near the door. Man that sure did hurt! Darkrai came in and quickly used Dark Void on Raikou. Raikou was enveloped in a dark ball and when it was gone, I found Raikou went back to sleep.

"Thank you, Darkrai." I said as I stood up from my crash.

"Don't mention it. But don't try to ride on Raikou again." Darkrai said, chuckling.

"Er…Right. I will keep that in mind." I said.

We both turned around and noticed Suicune running toward us.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I said.

"Thank goodness." Suicune said, sighing with relief.

"Um…guys? How about we take care of sleeping kitty?" Darkrai asked, pointing to Raikou.

"Well, first we need to wake up Cresselai and Celebi." I said.

"I can fix that." Darkrai said, chuckling again.

Darkrai went near Cresselia and started poking her. Cresselia's eyes snapped open and she looked at who was poking her.

"DARKRAI! STOP POKING ME!" Cresselia yelled at the Nightmare Pokemon.

Darkrai floated backwards, obviously startled from the sudden outburst and quickly went to float beside me and Suicune.

"Ughh…What happened?" Celebi asked as she woke up from Cresselia's yelling.

I gave a quick summary of what just happened so that they were updated.

"Now can you take care of Raikou?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. But I need you all to get out." She said.

"Can't we just stay a bit longer?" Darkrai asked.

Cresselia turned and glared at him. Darkrai got the message and went out. Suicune and I also went out because Celebi kept telling us not to worry and to please go away.

"You think Raikou will be okay?" Suicune asked.

"Don't worry. I pretty sure he is fine. After all, he is a legendary." I said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Anyways, Giratina's gift is coming in two days, right?"

"Oh yeah! You're right!"

"Maybe we should ask him what it is."

Before Suicune could say anything we heard Arceus's voice.

EVERYONE! COME AT THE DINING HALL! INCLUDING YOU SERVANT BOY!

* * *

Suicune and I went into the dining room we noticed everyone was here. Well except…Latios who is dead and Cresselia and Celebi and Raikou. I noticed Latias was still crying and Rayquaza was trying his best to cheer her up. We waited until the three legendaries came in. Raikou ignored and took a seat near Rayquaza. I noticed Rayquaza didn't look happy for a moment when Raikou took a seat next to him and I wondered why. I, myself was seated between Darkrai and Mewtwo while Suicune sat between Mewtwo and Ho-oh. Everyone looked at Arceus and wondered why she called us.

"I called us here today because I decided we are going to play a game: Truth or Dare." stated Arceus.

Everyone gasped except…well me and Latios. I thought I saw Raikou grin for a moment but then replace it with a pained look.

"Faker." I mutterd to myself.

"The first one to ask will be…Shaymin!" Arceus announced.

"Yay! Okay, truth or dare, Raikou?" asked Shaymin.

"Dare." Raikou replied.

"Okay. I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the day." said Shaymin happily.

A few of the legendaries snickered and Celebi got a camera ready. Raikou growled and putted on a purple dress. Celebi, Darkrai and other legendaries took lots of pictures. Some legendaries whistled and that made Raikou blush in embarrassment.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Mew?" Raikou asked.

"Dare." Mew said as he began laughing.

Raikou grinned and said "You have to give your candy to Kyogre."

Mew stopped laughing and looked at Raikou with a look of horror.

There was silence until Mew spoke again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CANDYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Mew yelled.

"Do you want to do the other option?" asked Raikou.

"No." whimpered Mew as he gave his precious candy to Kyogre.

Celebi came and patted the sad Mew's back to cheer him up.

"Hey Mew. It is your time to ask." I said, trying to make him forget his sadness.

Mew's sadness suddenly disappeared and was replaced with his happy face.

"Oh yeah! Truth or Dare, Groudon? " asked Mew as he became cheerful again.

"Dare." Groudon groaned as he heard Kyogre snicker.

"You have to go to a pool and stay there for the three hours." Said Mew.

THREE HOURS?! THREE WHOLE HOURS?!" Groudon screamed in terror, not caring that Kyogre was laughing at him.

"Yup." said Mew.

Groudon grumbled and went to the pool that was near Kyogre's room. Nearly all the legendaries, except me, Mewtwo and Latios were laughing.

"Alright, truth or dare, Ho-oh?" asked Giratina.

"Dare." Ho-oh replied.

"Alright, you have to get dirty ." Giratina said as he began laughing.

"NOOOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FEATHERS!" Ho-oh screamed.

I wonder if all the legendaries scream because it was going to give me a headache soon. How can Mewtwo still have an expressionless face, even after that? He barley even flinched once! Ho-oh obeyed though and came back all dirty. The legendaries, once again, fell down laughing except for me, Mewtwo and Latios. Nothing amused me at all. These guys (in my opinion) were terribly at this game. You should see how me and my friends play Truth or Dare. Suicune turned toward me and told me that I should try it. Darkrai nodded in agreement and everyone became silent as I decided on my victim. I decided to choose Moltres because he was annoying and I wanted to find somehow to make quiet.

"Moltres, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Moltres said.

"Okay, I dare you to watch the whole Care Bears MARATHON while being taped to a chair with your mouth also taped." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" Moltres asked.

"Nope." I said.

"You're gonna kill me!"

"Would you rather have to do the other option?"

"What is it?" Moltres asked.

I went to Moltres and whispered to him.

"If you don't do the dare, then I would make you tell everyone that you love Articuno." I whispered.

Moltres's face paled and he looked at me when I went back to my seat.

"You wouldn't dare." Moltres gasped.

"I would dare because this is Truth or Dare." I said.

I heard some chuckling from Darkrai as Moltres turned to glare at him. As soon as he was quiet, he looked back at me.

"So what is it going to be Moltres?" I asked.

"FINE! I WILL DO THE DARE!" Moltres yelled.

As soon as he was done yelling, Mew quickly got tape and wrapped it around Moltres's beak. Celebi then got a chair and taped Moltres to it. Mewtwo, then used Psychic and moved Moltres into a room with a big, flat screen T.V. that was now turned on to the Care Bears channel.

"Make sure to video tape him, will you Celebi?" I asked.

Celebi grinned in response and pulled out her phone and went in the room to video tape him.

When Celebi shut the door behind her, everyone was silent. Then we heard laughing and turned around to who was laughing and were very surprised. The pokemon that was laughing was…Mewtwo! Pretty soon Giratina was laughing and then Darkai and then Arceus and then everyone else.

Mewtwo stopped laughing as he wiped a tear. He looked at me and I noticed he was smiling.

"That was great. Finally, I have waited this long for that chicken to shut up!" Mewtwo said.

That made everyone laugh all over again.

"You know, I'm starting to like you." Mewtwo said as Darkrai nodded in agreement.

I smiled at that. Looks like I have two more friends besides Suicune. _

I went in my room and was about to sleep when I heard knocking on my door. Arbok (still wearing the Exp. Share) was fast asleep so I decided to check for myself. I putted on my sunglasses, stored my Gene Wedge in my drawer and then opened the door and saw that there was a person. He wore a red and yellow jacket, with yellow pants and orange shoes. His hair had two colors: red and white that swirled to look like a blazing fire. His eyes were the same as Moltres's.

A thought quickly got in my head:_ It is Moltres._

Moltres was glaring angrily at me.

"Come with me." Moltres said in an angry tone.

I followed him into his room and he pushed a button that was next to his lamp. A door swung open and there was a staircase that led upstairs. I knew this connected to the larger stadium because…well, you know.

I went upstairs and went to the right side of the field while Moltres went to the left. He was staring angrily at me.

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" screamed Moltres.

"I made you be quiet?" I asked.

"NO, YOU HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF ARTICUNO WITH YOUR DARE!" yelled Moltres.

"Well at least I didn't tell her that you love her." I said.

"I DON'T CARE! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!" screamed Moltres in anger.

He transformed into his original form and started laughing.

"ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE YOU ARE BURNED INTO ASHES?" asked Moltres.

"Two actually. One is you have to stop talking and another is appearances can be deceiving." I replied.

Moltres screamed a battle cry and started to fly up. Just as he was about to dive, a light blinded him. When the light faded, he opened his beak in surprise. Instead of a human, he was staring into the face of an ice dragon.

"What are you waiting for chicken?" I asked.

Moltres started using Flamethrowers on me. Man, the bird had terribly aiming because none of them hit me at all. Moltres was about to use another Flamethrower and I saw him charging it. I took the opportunity and fired a Dragon Pulse. It hit him at his beak and it exploded at his face. There was black smoke and I saw him fall to the ground, very bruised.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked.

I saw him fly up again and his eyes glowed for a moment.

"Feel my Sky attack and Fire blast combination!" yelled Moltres.

He folded his wings and began to dive toward me. While doing that, he used Fire blast in front of himself and was covered in his own fire.

"Is that really the best he can do?" I asked myself as he was getting closer.

I waited for Moltres to come close and dodged his attack by moving to the right. Moltres crashed into the ground and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Moltres's head was stuck in the ground and was struggling to get free. I fired two more Dragon Pulses at Moltres and they both hit their target. I saw Moltres beginning to bleed as he finally got himself free from the ground.

"That hurt!" Moltres cried in pain.

"Stop being a baby." I said as I kicked him on the chest.

He flew into a wall and broke through it. When he came out, he was in human formand was bleeding from many wounds.

"You win." Moltres said as he fainted.

I roared in triumph at the fallen legendary. Finally, that chicken will stop bothering me. Anyways, I turned back into human form and brought Moltres on a bed in the recovery room like I did with Raikou.

After that, I went into my room and slept next to Arbok.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing again! I am sorry about the late update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	13. Latios's revival?

**Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Kyurem's P.O.V.**

I was still sleeping when something or should I say someone kept shaking me.

"Hey, Kyurem, get up!" said an excited Arbok.

"Ughh…what Arbok?" I said.

"I just learned a new move!" Arbok exclaimed excitedly.

While I was glad he was happy, I did not enjoy the feeling of getting squeezed.

"Arbok, please stop squeezing me." I said.

Arbok noticed he was squeezing me tight and quickly released me.

"Sorry, but looked at this." Arbok said.

Arbok got in the middle of the room and showed me his new move: Coil.

"Great, so what move did you forget?" I asked.

"Leer." He replied.

I was just about to ask another question when I heard knocking at the door.

"Ugh…who can it be?" I asked myself as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and I got hit in the head with a Mew.

"Ow. What was that for?" I asked Mew.

"It wasn't me! It was Jirachi!" Mew exclaimed.

"It was because you woke me up!" Jirachi said, angrily.

He then went in his room and slammed his door shut. Mew got off me and quickly ran away. Just when things seemed calm for a moment, the room started shaking.

"Ugh…looks like Groudon is awake." I groaned.

I was about to say something else when I heard a Chimeco ring.

"Time to see who it is." I said to myself as I walked out of my room.

I walked up the stairs, hands in my pockets and heard a legendary scream for help.

"Probably Moltres." I muttered to myself as I went to where the ringing came from.

As I opened the door, I noticed Latias crying again.

"Umm…Latias? Is there something you want?" I asked.

She looked at me with puffy eyes and next to her was a mountain of tissues.

"Umm…could you please throw the tissues away?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I replied.

I took a wagon from Mew's room (thankfully he was not in there) and putted the mountain of tissues on the wagon. As I walked out with the wagon, I heard her crying again.

"Latios, I miss you." She cried.

I decided to close the door to give her some time alone. I then saw Dakrai coming up to me.

"Sad, isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I sighed.

"Need help?" He asked, pointing to the pile of tissues.

"Sure. How about we dump it in Groudon's toilet?" I asked.

"Good idea. Groudon is being chased by Kyogre anyway." Darkrai replied.

After we dumped the tissues in Groudon's toilet, an idea hit my brain.

"Latias wants Latios back right?" I asked Darkrai.

Darkrai nodded his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Darkai asked.

"What better than asking the Wish pokemon himself? Also you might want to bring Mewtwo. Just incase if we need backup." I said.

* * *

We went to Jirachi's room and noticed the Wish Pokemon sleeping.

"You mind waking him up?" I asked Darkrai.

"Not at all." Darkrai said.

Darkrai went near the Wish pokemon and created a nightmare. That immediately woken him up and caused him to scream.

"NOOOOOO! NOT THE BARNEY MARATHON! PLEASE SPARE ME!" Jirachi screamed.

Darkrai and me looked at each other and then looked back and the Wish pokemon who finally noticed us.

"You two? What is it now? Can't a pokemon get any sleep around here?" Jirachi asked, annoyed we woke him up.

"Well, I need a favor from you." I said.

"Well, tell me." Jirachi said.

"I need you to revive Latios." I said.

At this Jirachi burst out laughing.

"Why should I listen to you? I may be the Wish pokemon but why should I listen to a servant?" asked Jirachi.

"I was afraid of this, but you left me no choice. Mewtwo, bring in the Barneys." I said.

Jirachi's eyes widened and he began stuttering.

"B-B-BARNEYS?" Jirachi asked.

As if on cue, a lot of Barney toys flew in Jirachi's room. Jirachi began screaming in fear.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I WILL REVIVE LATIOS! JUST STOP BRINING THE BARNEYS" Jirachi screamed.

"Okay Mewtwo, that is enough." I said.

The flow of Barneys stopped and Jirachi sighed with relief. He then closed his eyes and a light appeared in the middle of the room. Of course, Darkrai and I had to shield our eyes. When the light faded, we saw a blue dragon lying down on the floor. Mewtwo then came in the room and lifted Latios with Psychic.

"Can you please get rid of the Barneys and let me have some sleep?" Jirachi asked.

"Fine." I replied.

While Darkrai and I collected the Barneys and putted them back to where we found them (in Mew's room), Jirachi went back to sleep and Mewtwo carried the sleeping dragon out of the room.

We hid behind a wall and I looked to see Suicune walking with Latias in the dining room, trying to cheer her up. We then went into Latias's room and putted the sleeping dragon on her bed. We saw Latias coming back to her room and quickly went behind another wall to hear what would happen.

Latias in her room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh Latios, I miss you big brother." Latias said as she was about to cry again.

"Ughh…Latias?"

"Latios?" Latias asked surprised.

She quickly turned her lamp on and gasped. She saw her brother get up from her bed and look at her.

"Do you mind telling me what happened, little sis?" Latios asked with his arms opened.

"Oh Latios." Latias said with joy as she hugged her brother.

From the other side of the wall, we heard laughters of happiness. I looked at Mewtwo and Darkrai and smiled.

"Mission accomplished." I said.

"Alright." Darkrai said.

"Not only that but we also scared Jirachi as a bounus." Mewtwo grinned.

We gave each other high fives and then went to our own rooms.

Meanwhile, a certain legendary became angry after he saw a mountain of tissues in his toilet.

"That servant boy will pay tonight!" Groudon roared.

* * *

I heard a Chimeco ring that came from Groudon's room. It was night since Arbok was sleeping as I went in Groudon's room. When I entered, he pressed a button and staircase that led upstairs appeared. Same procedure as before. I went to the right side of the field, while he went to the left side.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?" Groudon asked.

"No." I replied.

"YOU PUTTED A MOUNTAIN OF TISSUES IN MY TOILET! NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Groudon roared.

Man, this legendary sure does care about his toilet.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" Groudon asked.

In my head: _How many times am I going to be asked this question?_

"Appearances can be deceiving." I replied.

Groudon began charging at me, thinking he could squish me and be the easy victor. A light enveloped me and Groudon shielded his eyes. When he looked again, he was staring at me with an open mouth.

"What are you waiting for, Barney?" I asked.

That immediately made him angry.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A BARNEY?! YOU SHALL PAY!" Groudon roared.

He began to start using an Earthquake attack. Boy, this guy sure had power! But that wasn't enough to stop me. When he used another Earthquake, I jumped as soon as he landed and quickly used Ice Beam on his feet. They hit their mark and also froze them, making it impossible to do anymore Earthquakes.

"Give up?" I asked.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Groudon roared.

He then began firing Solar Beams at me as I ran toward him. I used Glaciate on him and then added few more Ice Beams. It made a lot of damage, because he roared in pain.

"You sure you won't give up?" I asked.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Groudon yelled.

I decided to end it for him and fired a Dragon Pulse on his head. All the ice that froze on Groudon broke into sharp pieces, causing cuts all over his body. He screamed as he transformed into his human form and fainted. I did the same thing with him as I did with Moltres and Raikou.

I then went into my room, only to find Arbok awake.

"Hey Kyurem, I learned Gunk Shot." Arbok said excitedly.

"That's great Arbok." I said as I went to my bed.

"Thanks." Arbok said, happily as he went to bed.

Before I slept, I made sure my Gene Wedge was safe and then went to bed. I dreamed that I was reunited with my friends and I knew I would make it come true soon.


	14. Celebi vs Groudon! War for a garden?

Kyurem's P.O.V.

Arbok and I were in my room, lying on our beds, bored. I then remembered today was the day Giratina would give his gift to Suicune.

"I will be right back Arbok." I said as I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Arbok asked.

"I'm going to see Giratina's gift." I said.

"Okay. But come back because I need to tell you something." Arbok said.

"Sure."

I went to the dining hall and met Giratina. So far it was just the two of us. I noticed though that there was no present.

"So where is Suicune's gift?" I asked Giratina.

"I don't know. I guess the pokemon delivering it has trouble finding our address." Giratina replied.

"Hey Giratina?" I asked.

"What?"

"If you were a human and wanted to escape, how would you do it?"

"WHAT?! You're not serious about doing that, right?"

"No! Of course I know it is impossible for me to escape. I'm just asking how you would do it."

"Oh. Well, if I was human, I would sneak into Arceus's room and use her teleporter." Giratina said.

"Does it need a password?"

"Yeah. It's Plates."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

As soon as the conversation ended, all the legendaries met in the dining room.

They all sat talking with each other until Arceus spoke.

"Everyone! I have news for you all!" Arceus said.

Everyone immediately became quiet as listened to the Alpha Pokemon.

"First, I am happy to announce that Latios is back with us." Arceus said.

All the legendaries began clapping as Latios bowed.

"Second! Today is Giratina's gift for Suicune. The gift is delayed a bit but it will come. That is all." Arceus said.

Just then we heard a ding dong and I had to go open the door. When I opened it, I noticed a large box and next to it was a pokemon that was swirling. I knew it was a Spiritomb. I saw the guy was exhausted.

"Take it. I got to go." said the Forbidden Pokemon as it left.

I pushed the gift all the way to the dining room. Suicune opened the gift and it turned out to be a flat screen T.V. Suicune thanked Giratina and then all the legendaries began watching with Suicune on her brand new T.V. I took this opportunity to sneak into my room and meet Arbok.

"Alright, Arbok what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well Kyurem…I belong to a trainer." Arbok said.

I looked at him in surprise. I always thought he was a wild pokemon.

"I belong to a trainer named Ashley. She is in the Unova region right now and I sort of miss her." Arbok said looking down.

I understood what that meant. It meant that we will be separated and may never see each other again.

"Oh…" I said.

"I'm sorry, Kyurem." Arbok said with tears coming down his eyes.

"It's nothing Arbok. You have every right to be reunited with your trainer. I would do the same if I were you." I said.

"Thanks Kyurem." Arbok said looking at me with a smile.

Arbok then wrapped his body around me, giving me a hug. I also hugged the Cobra and felt sad that I may never see him again.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you something." I said.

"What?"

"I figured a way how to get out of here."

"Really?" Arbok asked, surprised.

"Yes. But we need to wait for the right moment so we can escape." I said

I then began telling Arbok of my plan.

* * *

"Open the door!"

I was playing a game with Arbok when Celebi suddenly burst into my room.

"Help! I need you and who is he?" Celebi asked, pointing to Arbok.

"This would be the pokemon that Raikou caused pain to." I said.

"Oh my! That Raikou makes me furious." said Celebi.

"Anyways, what is it you want Celebi?" I asked.

"Oh right! Well there is no time to explain but meet me in the dining room." She said.

Celebi then zoomed off to the dining room.

"What was that about?" Arbok asked as he slithered next to me

I only shrugged and looked at him.

"Only one way to find out." I said.

I went to the dining room with Arbok following behind me. When we got there, we saw that the legendaries were on either side of the large table. On one side were Raikou, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Mew, Mesprit, Uxie, Heatran, Articuno, Regice, Arceus, Regirock, Manaphy, Phione, Jirachi, Deoxys, Cresselia Ho-oh and Dialga.

On the other side were Celebi, Shaymin, Latios, Latias, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Lugia, Rayquaza, Suicune, Palkia, Regirock, Regigigas, Azelf, Giratina, Zapdos and Entei.

Celebi motioned with her hand to us we should come over, so we came to her.

"Alright, what is this about?" I asked.

"Well Groudon got this idea of destroying my garden just because I called him a Barney. He then convinced Raikou, Moltres, surprisingly Kyogre, Mew, Mesprit, Uxie, Heatran, Articuno, Regice, Regirock, Manaphy, Phione, Jirachi, Deoxys, Cresselia Ho-oh, Dialga and Arceus to help him. So I got my own army." She said waving to the legendaries behind her.

"YOU'RE OUTNUBERED CELEBI! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!" Groudon roared as the legendaries on his side roared in agreement.

Celebi gave Groudon an angry stare before turning back toward us.

"So will you help us? Please?" Celebi asked.

"Umm..could we wait one minute? I need to tell Arbok something." I said.

Celebi nodded her head and letted us decide.

"Arbok, this may be the moment we've been waiting for." I whispered to the Cobra pokemon.

"But how will we escape without them noticing?" Arbok asked.

"Leave that to me. I have a plan." I said.

We walked back to Celebi and agreed that we would help her. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you both but there is one problem." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't have a plan."

"No problem. Because I have one." I said, grinning.

I began telling Celebi and her team my plan.

* * *

"Everyone knows what to do right?" I asked.

Celebi and her team nodded.

"Alright let's do this." I said.

We then went up to the upper battlefield through Arceus's room. Groudon's team was on the right side of the field and we were on the left side. Arbok and I were next to Celebi who were behind the legendaries.

"READY TO LOSE CELEBI?" Groudon asked.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL A WORLD OF PAIN, GROUDON!" Celebi yelled.

"LET'S DO THIS!" both Celebi and Groudon screamed.

Ho-oh, Moltres and Articuno began flying toward Celebi's team. Moltres and Articuno began shooting out Flamethorwers and Ice Beams while Ho-oh was charging his Sacred Fire. Zapdos, Latias and Regirock came out to meet them. While flying toward them, Ho-oh used Sacred Fire and it hitted Latias. She fell on the ground due to the fact she crashed right into the move. Articuno took this opportunity focused on Latias.

"Take this Latias!" She said as she fired an Ice Beam.

Latias turned her head and noticed an Ice Beam coming toward her. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to hit. But it never hit her. She looked and noticed that Zapdos shielded her by using Protect. He then used Thunderbolts on Ho-oh, Articuno and Moltres which made them fall due to the weakness. When they hit the ground, they immediately got hit by Stone Edge from Regirock. Since they each have a four times weakness to rock, they fainted. Azelf used Psychic and putted the fainted legendaries to a corner and said he would make watch over them and make sure they can't help their allies.

Giratina and Palkia were keeping Dialga and Arceus occupied and away from their allies. The rest of Celebi's team (except Mewtwo and Shaymin) made the other team of legendaries stay in a circle.

"Okay Mewtwo! Give them Shaymin!" Celebi said.

Mewtwo used Psychic on Shaymin ad made her fly to the circle of legendaries. Shaymin began to glow white as she landed in the center of the circle. Celebi's team retreated and the legendaries in the circle were looking at each other in confusion. Groudon suddenly got a look of realization as he the thought entered his head. But it was too late.

"Uh- oh." Groudon said.

Funny, that was the last thing he would say as Shaymin unleashed her signature move: Seed Flare.

I did a sign to Arbok and he understood why I did that to him as he followed me. Celebi's team covered their eyes (except me and Arbok) and when the explosion cleared there were legendaries all over the battlefield.

"WE'VE WON! WE'VE WON!" I heard Celebi scream as Arbok and I went down the stairs.

While Celebi's team cheered at their victory it was time for me and Arbok to leave.

Next Stop: Arceus's room.


	15. Arbok's Goodbye! Landorus's rampage!

**Hello everyone! Thank you all once again for reviewing! I would also like to apologize for the late update. **

Kyurem's P.O.V.

"So this is Arceus's room? It is very big." I said to Arbok as we stepped inside.

"Yes it is…but where is the teleporter?" Arbok asked.

"Well standing around here won't help. So let's look." I said.

We looked everywhere, even in Arceus's closet but we could not find the teleporter.

"Where is that teleporter? We are running out of time!" Arbok said, worried we would get caught.

"Hang on a sec. Remember how there was a button that led to the stadium? Well, maybe we need to look for another button that leads to the teleporter." I said.

"Great…but where do we find it?" Arbok asked.

"Beats me." I said.

We kept looking…but still couldn't find the button. We finally decided to rest a bit near the closet. Arbok wasn't happy because he was slithering back and forth.

"Arghh! I can't take it anymore!" Arbok shouted.

He went in front of the closet door and started banging his head on it.

"Stop it Arbok! That won't help!" I said.

I then noticed that next to Arbok was a…button.

"Arbok! The button is next to you!" I said.

Arbok stopped banging his head (thankfully) and looked to where I told him the button was. He looked back at me with happy eyes and wasted no time in pressing it. Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's broken?" Arbok asked.

I went next to Arbok and tried pressing it myself. Still nothing happened.

"No! It can't be broken! Not when we came this far!" I said as I banged the door with my fists.

Suddenly something popped out in front of me. It looked like one of those password panels.

"Enter password." it said.

I quickly typed in Plates and then it showed me the lists of regions.

"Where would you like to teleport?" It said.

I was holding on to my Gene Wedge (which is still in my pocket) looked at Arbok as he looked happily back at me and we knew what each other were thinking. I selected the Unova region and we waited for it to do its magic. Everything started to go bright and made Arbok and me to shut our eyes. There was a noise that started slow but then quickly sped up. After what seemed like an hour, the noise stopped and the light faded.

We opened our eyes and noticed we were in Undella Town. Arbok started jumping up and down.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked him.

"My trainer said she would come here and train Beauty here." Arbok said happily.

"And Beauty is…?" I asked.

"A Milotic. She is so beautiful and it makes me happy to know I'm her friend." Arbok said.

"I never knew you had a girlfriend Arbok." I said laughing a bit.

Arbok then began blushing at what I said.

"S-S-She's not my girlfriend." Arbok said, stuttering.

That made me laugh more and Arbok to blush more. I then forced myself to quit laughing and looked at Arbok.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, my friend." I said as I shook his tail.

"Do you think we will meet again?" Arbok asked.

"Maybe we will. But I think I better go." I said

"Wait! Where will you go?" Arbok asked.

"I'm going to go find my friends." I said as began walking.

I paused and did one final wave good-bye to Arbok before I left Undella town. I then heard a girl and a Milotic scream in happiness as well as Arbok's.

I smiled and went to find my own friends to have a happy reunion.

* * *

IN BRIGHTON'S EVIL LABORATORY

Third person's P.O.V

"Sam. Come here." Brighton commanded his servant.

Sam came to his master and was still nervous as he always was.

"What is it you want, Master Brighton?" asked Sam.

"I want to test out the robot Raikou." Brighton said, grinning.

Sam looked at Brighton with confusion.

"What do you mean boss?" Sam asked.

"I mean I want you to let it terrorize a town and show everyone my power!" Brighton said, laughing.

"As you wish sir." Sam said.

"Also Sam?" asked Brighton.

"Yes boss?"

"I want you to let Landorus accompany the robot." Brighton said.

Sam looked at Brighton with a confused face.

"For extra destruction." Brighton laughed.

* * *

Near the Giant Chasm

Kyurem P.O.V.

I was walking up to my home: the Giant Chasm, when a boy came up to me.

"Hey mister! Let's have a battle!" the boy said.

A thought entered my head: _A trainer…great. _

"Sorry kid. I'm a traveler, not a trainer." I said.

"You're just saying that because you know I can beat you easily." the boy said proudly.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, where are you going?" the boy asked.

"Over there." I said pointing to the Giant Chasm.

When he saw me pointing to the Giant Chasm, his face became pale as if he just saw a Chandelure.

"Y-Y-Y-Your k-k-k-kidding, r-r-r-right?" the boy asked.

"What a trainer afraid to go in a cave?" I asked, grinning.

"N-N-N-No. It just that there is a m-m-m-monster in that cave." said the trainer.

I was about to say something when I heard an explosion, followed by screaming.

We both looked at where the explosion came from and noticed it was from Lacusona Town.

"No! Not my home town!" the trainer said as he ran to Lacusona Town.

I decided to follow him but watch behind the trees. I looked and could not believe what I was seeing. There was a robot Raikou and….LANDORUS?! I couldn't believe that one of my friends who made peace between his two brothers was actually attacking a town. I knew there was no way Landorus could actually be doing this. I went in my cave and transformed back into my true self.

"I wonder what the people will think when they also see me come to their town? Well, only one way to find out." I said to myself as I began going to Lacusona Town.

* * *

Ah Lacusona Town, the town that fears me most. Well I can't really blame them. I would scare them at night by roaring and I would hear them screaming in fear. Immature I know, but I missed my friends and didn't know what to do at the time. Plus I was tired of the trainers over there that come to try to capture me and "tame" me.

"Well here it goes." I said as I entered the town.

I looked around and noticed it looked like a mess. I saw the people crowding at the corner and noticed the robot Raikou and Landorus causing destruction. The people were then all looking at me.

A man that looked like a policeman was pointing at me.

"T-T-T-The M-M-M-M-Monster." said the policeman before he fainted.

"We're gonna die!" one of the people said before he also fainted.

Then all the people fainted.

I sweatdropped.

"Okay…that was weird." I muttered to myself before I turned attention to the robotic Raikou and Landorus.

The two stopped destroying things and looked at me. It was a stare-off and we waited for the other to make a move.

Then the robotic Raikou jumped and was about to pounce on me. I hit its side with my tail and knocked him to a wall. Unfortunately, it gave Landorus time to use a Hammer Arm on my head. Man that hurt!

"Landorus, what did you do that for?" I asked.

Landorus answered with a Stone Edge attack, which I countered with Glaciate. I then noticed that there was some kind of satellite on top of Landorus's head. How I did not notice it before, I did not know.

"Maybe, that satellite has something to do with Landorus's behavior." I said to myself.

I then got ready to use Glaciate. Landorus then charged at me with a Hammer Arm ready.

"Sorry Landorus, but this is gonna hurt." I said to myself as I released my charged up attack.

It caused massive damaged and Landorus crashed into a building. I decided to go see if Landorus was okay but just as I was going to do that, something tackled me on my right side. I got up and noticed it was the robotic Raikou. I tackled him back to knock it in the all again but it must have realized it because it dug its claws into the ground to prevent from crashing into the wall.

"Not so tough are you kitty?" I asked.

The robot Raikou's eyes flashed red and then it started shaking. I braced myself for the attack. But to my surprise, there was no attack. Instead it stopped moving and the purple mane on its back had a square open up like it was a box. It stayed open for a few minutes and then closed.

"What was that for?" I asked myself.

I shook the thought off and started to charge toward the Raikou. Just when I took my first step, I got hit on my left foot. Then I got hit on my chest. They were Thunderbolt attacks that came out of nowhere!

"Ughh. Where did it come from?" I asked myself.

I decided to use Glaciate and see what I would hit. I hit the robot Raikou (obviously) but I noticed something else crashed. It seemed to come out of nowhere but it looked like some kind of flying gun except without a trigger. I then felt another Thunderbolt hit me. I guess there was more than one. I kept getting it by those thunderbolts and while it is true they were not very effective, they did make me get distracted from the Rakiou robot. I heard a loud noise but didn't really care at the moment. Then just as I was going to use an attack a huge beam of electricity suddenly shot out in front of me. I managed to dodge it and noticed it caused a huge hole in another building which fell right next to me. I was then once again hit by Thunderbolts from those invisible robots.

"How am I going to get out of this mess?" I asked myself, growling.

"Here is how!" said a voice that I recognized.

I then noticed a Stone Edge attack and saw that they hit all the invisible robots. I turned and saw Landorus with his arms crossed and smiling at me.

"Well if it isn't Kyurem. How is my friend doing?" Landorus asked.

"Great now that you are okay. But maybe we should talk later?" Kyurem asked.

"You're right. Let's get rid of this pile of bolts." Landorus said.

Landorus and I turned to the robot Raikou as it started to gather electricity, preparing a Thunder attack. Landorus and I grinned at each other. Landorus used a Stone Edge attack and I used Glaciate. The ice from my attack froze on the pointed rocks and took the form of sharp, pointy ice crystals. They collided with the robot and black smoke was everywhere. When it cleared we saw the robot Raikou's head. We won the battle.

"Now that is out of the way. Can you tell me where everyone else?" I asked Landorus.

"Yes, but let's go somewhere else because the people are starting to wake up." Landorus said.

So we both transformed in human forms and were on our way t to Opelucid City

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. The 4 Musketeers of Chaos!

**Hey guys. I'm very sorry for not updating a while. I hope you will like this chapter. **

* * *

Kyurem's P.O.V.

Landorus and I were in a Pokemon Center, sitting on the beds that were provided. The door was shut so we could talk without anyone hearing us.

"So what happened when I was still in my cave?" I asked.

"Well, we decided we would come back to see you, since we knew you get very lonely. So we all decided we would transform into our human forms and visit you tomorrow last time we left. But then…" Landorus said.

I looked at him and he looked bit his lip, as if he was going to regret what he would say next.

"What is it Landorus?" I asked.

"We heard Reshiram's cry at Dragonspiral Tower. We came as fast as we could and were shocked to see Reshiram lying on the ground and two people were standing on top of her. Reshiram had lots of cuts and was bleeding. The men just laughed as tears streamed down Reshiram's eyes and… " Landorus said but was cut off when he heard a loud bang.

"UGH! I should have come! What was I thinking? " I said, furious with myself.

I was about to punch the wall again when someone grabbed my arm.

"Kyurem, you know that won't help anything. So stop doing that." Landorus said.

"I know Landorus! But I feel that this could've been prevented if I had been there!" I said.

"Kyurem, it would have actually made the situation worse if you came." Landorus said.

I looked at Landorus with a confused face. How could it have been worse if I came?

"Just please let me finish what has been happening to us, okay?" Landorus asked, sighing.

I nodded my head and sat down on my bed.

"When we saw Reshiram on the ground, crying, we were furious and charged at the two humans. The taller one smiled and pulled out a remote. He clicked on a red button and a huge robot appeared. The robot was very long and it began charging at us. We used our attacks and did a lot of damaged. But then something weird happened. Its eyes glowed red for a second and then it charged at us, faster than before. But that was not all, far from it. Its speed increased but so did its strength. Everyone fought as hard as they could…but we lost. I was the last one to go down. When we woke up, we found ourselves in cages with the smaller man putting satellite things on us. " Landorus said.

"Do you know by any chance who those two humans were?" I asked.

"Yes. The taller one is named Brighton and the smaller one is named Sam."

"Mark my words Brighton and Sam, I will come and make sure you pay for what you did to Reshiram." I muttered to myself.

"Okay. Well good night, Landorus." I said as I laid myself on the bed.

"Hey Kyurem? Do you love Reshiram?" Landorus asked, grinning.

"I LOVE WHO!?" I asked shocked.

"Do you love Reshiram." Landorus said.

"Er…what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Hmm…well you were angry when you heard she was crying, I heard you say you would pay for what you did to Reshiram and…you're blushing." Landorus said, laughing.

"Beedrills." I muttered to myself.

It's true. I do have a crush on Reshiram. She seemed like the only one who could calm me down when I was angry. Whenever I look at her...its like...too hard to explain.

"Promise me you won't tell her." I said.

"Don't worry. I won tell her at all." Landorus said.

"You better or else I'm going to use another Glaciate on you." I muttered to myself, before going to sleep.

The last thing I heard before going to dreamland was Landorus laughing.

* * *

**BOOM!**

Landorus and I jumped out of our beds immediately. A man came into our room, looking really scared.

"We're being attacked by the 4 Pokemon!" the man cried, before he fainted due to exhaustion.

"Four Pokemon?" I asked Landorus.

"Maybe its could be some of our friends?" Landorus replied, unsure.

"Only one way to find out." I said as we ran out of the Pokemon Center, to see what was going on.

As soon as we got outside, we were shocked at what we saw. Cobalion and Viziron were destroying several buildings with their Sacred Sword attacks. A man with a white beard and a girl with purple hair threw out their pokeballs. The man threw out a Haxorus and the girl threw out an Axew. They charged at Cobalion and Viziron until they were tackled by Terrakion and Keldeo. The Axew was easily defeated as it was thrown back at its trainer with so much force, that even the girl crashed into a nearby building. The Haxorus charged at Terrakion and tried to use a Dual Chop attack. Terrakion dodged from the attack and prepared a Sacred Sword. While the Haxorus was focusing on Terrakion, it didn't notice Keldeo sneaking up behind him and attacking with Secret Sword. Not only did the Haxorus faint and flew at its trainer, but it also allowed Kelduo to transform into his Resolution Form. All the people fled the town, including the man with the white beard and the girl with purple hair (they already returned their pokemon and moved a bit slower than the people). It was just Cobalion, Terrakion, Viziron, Keldeo, Landorus and me.

"Ready to do this Landorus?" I asked Landorus.

"You bet." He replied.

The 4 musketeers noticed us and began to charge at us. As soon as they were about to reach us, a bright light enveloped both me and Landorus, causing the four to flinch. When the light disappeared, we were looking at our friends in our true forms. That didn't seem to surprise them though because they resumed their attack on us. Cobalion, Viziron, Keldeo and Terrakion both rushed to attack me.

"Guess I'm the lucky winner. Whoppie." I muttered sarcastically, firing an Ice Beam at them.

They dodged out of the way and Terrakion was the first one to get near me. Just when he was about to use Close Combat, Landorus quickly camed to my aid and smashed the satellite that was on Terrakion's head with Hammer Arm. The satellite broke and Terrakion blinked a couple of times, before looking back at us.

"Kyurem! Landorus!" Terrakion yelled.

"Hey Terrakion! Glad to see you are back to normal. You mind helping us save the rest of you guys?" Landorus said, guesturing toward Cobalion, Viziron and Keldeo.

"Not at all." Terrakion grinned as he charged at Cobalion.

Terrakion and Cobalion were battling using Sacred Sword. While those two were fighting, I was battling Keldeo and Landorus was battling Viziron. I used another Ice Beam at Keldeo, hoping to freeze him. Unfortunately, he dodged and hit me with a Sacred Sword. However, I was able to hit the satellite with a Dragon Pulse. Keldeo blinked for a moment before recognizing me.

"Hey Kyurem!" Keldeo said happily.

I had to smile at that. Keldeo was like a child, but I always liked him. It will never change...not even in that movie that is coming up in December 8 that portrays me as a villain. VILLAIN! And now they are going to make a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game and I guess I am the main villain. This is one of the things I have to go through...wait I am getting off topic. I will just continue as what is happening. Terrakion and Landorus both saved Viziron and Cobalion.

"You guys alright?" Landorus asked the four Musketeers. They nodded in response.

"We are good, how are-?" Cobalion asked Landorus before I cut him off.

"Hey I would love to stay and chat but how about we go to the next town so that none of the people here try to capture us?" I growled.

Everyone nodded, including Cobalion (who first shot me a glare) and transformed into human forms. We then left to Mistralton City.


	17. A Shocking Surprise!

Suicune's POV

"That was a great idea our human friend thought up!" Mewtwo declared as me and Darkrai walked beside him...well Darkrai actually floated but you know what I mean.

"Yeah! Did you see the look on Groudon's face? It was hilarious!" Darkrai said, as he began to laugh at the memory.

I just smiled, as I walked with the two legendaries. My human friend made me happy and even made Mewtwo laugh (which was nearly impossible for anyone to accomplish). I then began to remember the things he did for me. Like when he shielded me from Raikou's Thunderbolt and the time he gave me the birthday present. I really loved those cute sculptures and put them in my refrigerator so they wouldn't melt.

"Let's go say thank you to our friend. He deserves at least that." I said to Darkrai and Mewtwo. They agreed with no objections and we headed to the room to where our friend slept.

"Hello?" I asked as I knocked the door.

No answer.

"Its me, Suicune." I said as I knocked on the door again.

No answer.

"I'll try." Mewtwo said.

I stepped aside as I watched Mewtwo knock on the door. He still didn't open the door.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Mewtwo asked to me and Darkrai. Darkrai stepped right in front of the door, pushing Mewtwo aside.

"In that case, leave it to me." Darkrai said as he went through the door. What happened next, was really surprising but also confusing.

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Darkai said with a surprised look on his face.

"What? How can that be?" Mewtwo also surprised.

"I don't know! I went inside and everything was neat and tidy, as if he cleaned his room and vanished. But the point is- he isn't there!" Darkrai said, his voice filled with panic.

I started to panic as well. Where was our friend? I thought I heard someone moving but I didn't care at the moment. We have to go look for them. Just as the three of us were about to split up, we stopped because we say Arceus coming in our direction...and she didn't look too happy.

"Is the servant in his room?" Arceus demanded.

The three of us looked at each other nervously before I replied.

"Um...not at the moment."

"WHAT?! SO WHAT RAIKOU TOLD ME IS TRUE! THE SERVANT HAS ESCAPED!" Arceus roared in anger.

Raikou came right behind Arceus and was looking very happy. All three of us turned to Raikou, who was smirking in victory. I glared at him, as did Mewtwo and Darkrai. He isn't winning my heart anytime soon and he might be getting some nightmares for a week or two now.

"So what are you going to do?" I said hoping for the best.

"WE ARE GOING TO GET HIM BACK! HE IS A SERVANT AND WILL STAY A SERVANT!" Arceus roared in anger.

I could only look at Mewtwo and Darkrai, who were thinking the same thing as me. Our friend was going to be in a lot of trouble. First though was finding him.

* * *

Kyurem's POV

"Well, we made it to Mistralton City." I said.

"No genius, what gave that away?" Cobalion said sarcastically.

"Watch it Cobalion. Don't forget I can freeze you if I wanted to." I growled at Cobalion.

"Oh really? Then how come I have two types that are _STRONGER_ against Ice?" Cobalion said, with mock horror.

"You are going to pay for that!" I said angerly, turning around and ready to punch Cobalion in the face. He was ready to tackle me if I were to succeed.

Landorus caught my hand before it could land a good punch on that his face, saving him for now. Keldeo looked at the both of us, as if he was the judge between me and Cobalion.

"Kyurem and Cobalion, please don't try to start a fight, we don't want other people noticing us." Keldeo said.

We both sighed and all of us went over the hill. When we got to the top, we were in quite a shock! ...literally actually. We were seeing both Zekrom and Thundurus attacking the town. The gym leader, a girl, sent out here pokemon, which were flying-types. Zekrom used Fusion Bolt while Thundurus used Thunderbolt. The flying types... let's leave it that they were ready for Thanksgiving. As usual, everyone had retreated except for, Landorus and Terrakion went to deal with Thundurus while Keldeo, Viziron and myself had to deal with Zekrom. Zekrom started to use a Fusion Bolt at Keldeo. I jumped in the way to take the hit while Keldeo dodged for safety. Thankfully the attack didn't hurt me that much...but it did throw me back a bit. Keldeo and Viziron started to use Sacred Sword at Zekrom. He countered with Outrage... boy, Keldeo and Viziron went flying into Thundurus, who then fell into Landorus and to add the finishing touches, fell on Cobalion and Terrakion. Bad thing, they were tangled up together... good thing was Thundurus was back to normal. I focused my attention back on Zekrom who was still using Outrage... well actually, he stopped and was now confused, a small window of opportunity. I took the chance to destroy the satellite-like thing that was on his head. He looked at me with a smile.

"Good to see you Kyurem." Zekrom said.

"Same here." I replied.

"What about me?!" Thundurus asked, before he was whacked on the head by Landorus.

That made everyone laugh and then me and Zekrom helped everyone out of the mess they were in. We then went inside the Pokemon Center since no one was coming back yet. We sat together in the bedrooms, in our human forms. I decided to get us a drink and found out there were Coke bottles in the Pokemon Center (who knew Pokemon Centers had sodas?). We all sat around together and talked like friends do.

"You know what? We are like a family!" Keldeo said happily.

"How?" Zekrom questioned.

"Terrakion is my uncle, Viziron is my mommy and Cobalion is my Daddy! Landorus, Thundurus are also my uncles, Zekrom and Kyurem are cousins!" Keldo said happily.

Landorus looked like he was going to choke on the Coke he was drinking and I was as well. Zekrom and Thundurus weren't left out either.

"Oh come on! It would work!" Terrakion said as he looked at me.

"Really? Prove it." I said.

"With pleasure. Time to give you some sugar Viziron." Cobalion said with a grin.

Viziron blushed at this and giggled... the next thing was... very surprising. My jaw dropped as I saw Viziron and Cobalion went up to each other and kissed right in front of everyone. I quickly turned away as a blush began to form on my face. Landorus seemed to notice this because he started laughing.

"Now if only you could kiss Reshiram." He smirked; said smirk growing every second.

"Shut up!" I growled, my blush growing redder.

Everyone had a good laugh at that. Even Cobalion chuckled (much to my embarrassment.) I could only look away until the others finally went to bed. I then walked outside the Pokemon Center and looked at the stars.

_Reshiram. I am coming for you. Even if it kills me.  
_


	18. The Beauty and The Bug!

**Kyurem's POV**

"Morning guys." I said, as I began stretching.

"Morning." Was the general response from everyone, all sounding exhausted.

I grinned at that. Looks like I am not the only one who hates waking up early in the morning. We were getting ourselves ready to leave when all of a sudden...

**BOOM!**

"You've got to be kidding me right? I mean how can another mind control friends of ours show themselves at the same location if there were already two legendaries here?" Landorus asked me.

**"**Who knows? Anyways, let's go see who it is." I responded.

We all went outside and sure enough there were two legendaries. They were Genesect and Meleotta. I noticed Meleotta was in her other form... oh yeah that form is a very painful one if you make her angry. I know because Tornadus said something offending to her before and let me tell you... he is very scared of her to this day.

"Well guys, it's time to save our friends." I said to the gang.

"Yes! Go Team Thundurus!" Thundurus yelled.

There was a long awkward moment of silence. We all turned our heads to Thundurus and glared at him.

"What? It's a great name for a team!" Thundurus declared... before getting whacked on the head from Landorus again.

"Some legendaries never change." I heard Terrakion mutter.

After that... weird incident, the battle began. Genesect had fired at us a Techno Blast attack. Since he didn't use any Drives at the moment, it was Normal type. We dodged the attack and decided on who we would go after. Cobalion, Terrakion, Me and Zekrom were to go save Genesect while Viziron, Landorus, Thundurus and Keldeo were to save Meleotta. I remembered I brought my Gene Wedge with me and smiled.

"Ready to combine Zekrom?" I grinned as I showed him the Gene Wedge.

"Oh yeah." Zekrom grinned back.

We both transformed into our original forms and held on to the Gene Wedge and a light enveloped us. When it was gone, we became Black Kyurem.

"Alright. Time to free Genesect." We both said mentally to each other.

Everyone else had already transformed. Meleotta was freed quickly by Viziron who wasted no time to destroy the satellite thing on her head. Genesect on the other hand... let's say he is way tougher.

"Cobalion! Terrakion! Let me be the distraction so you both go and destroy that satellite thing on his head!" Me and Zekrom said in sync.

Cobalion and Terrakion nodded as they went behind Genesect who was focusing his attention on us. We started to use our signature move: Freeze Shock. Freeze Shock takes time to generate in order to be launched, Genesect grinned and started to charge up another Techno Blast. He then fired it at us. We quickly fired our attack right back and the collided. They exploded and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke cleared, we saw the satellite like thing on the ground, chopped to pieces. Cobalion and Terrakion were grinning and Genesect looked up at me.

"Hello Black Kyurem." Genesect greeted me.

"Hello Genesect." Me and Zekrom replied.

"Can you go back to being the two of you again please? Its giving me a headache just listening to two voices at once." Meleotta asked.

Zekrom and I nodded and we separated from each other. The Gene Wedge went back to my hand and all the legendaries turned into human form. I quickly putted the Gene Wedge back into my pocket and we continued on our path. Next stop: Driftveil City.

* * *

**Suicune's POV**

"EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Arceus roared over the talking legendaries.

"Is this about the servant?" Entei whispered to me.

I nodded as to confirm his answer.

"It appears our servant has escaped from us." Arceus said with an ever present, serious look on her face.

The whole room was suddenly full of silence... and then chaos ensued. Legendaries started yelling at this, wondering how it happened. A few blames were heard over the conversation.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Arceus bellowed.

Everyone immediately became quiet as we looked at the Alpha pokemon. She was definitely angry. My guess that if she wanted to, she would have used a Judgement attack on everyone.

"There was only one possible way for the servant to have escaped. My teleporter." Arceus said.

"Now which one of you told him the password?" Arceus said in a low voice, with her eyes staring at all of us.

All of the legendaries looked at each other nervously. They really did not want to feel the wrath of Arceus. I noticed Giratina looked a bit more nervous than usual. My eyes widened in realization as the thought became more convincing. Did maybe our friend tricked Giratina into asking for the password? Raikou was slowly exiting out of the room, I don't know what he is up to but I can't figure it out now. I suddenly felt someone glaring at me; I turned and noticed it was Arceus.

"Well Suicune, did you tell him the password?" Arceus asked in a low voice while she narrowed her eyes.

"No." I said truthfully.

"Don't lie Suicune. I know you probably did it since you were the first one to be kind to him." Arceus said in a deadly whisper.

"She didn't do it!" Mewtwo said.

"Or really? Then perhaps you did it Mewtwo?" Arceus said as she turned her gaze at the Psychic type.

"Look Arceus. I am pretty sure that no one would have told him...maybe Mew when he is hyper but other than that, no one would." Darkrai said.

The legendaries nodded in agreement (minus Arceus and Mew who was glaring at Darkrai).

"Fine then! We are going to go search for him! And I have a hunch he may be in a certain region where we first found him." Arceus said, her voice becoming cold.

Arceus then beckoned for everyone to come to her room. She then began assigning us areas that we had to stay at. I was supposed to go with Darkrai and Mewtwo to Nimbasa city. The others were assigned to different areas... the only one that wasn't assigned an area was Raikou because he was not here. Everyone transformed into human forms and we all used Arceus's teleporter. I hoped my friend wouldn't be in too much trouble if he was found before me... because I had no plans to let Arceus take him back. I looked at Darkrai and Mewtwo who also nodded in agreement. Yes, we will make sure Arceus won't take our friend again... friends stick together no matter what.

* * *

**Me: "There we go! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys!"**

**Thundurus: "Don't forget to root for Team Thundurus!" **

**Me: "Wait what? How did you get here?"**

**Thundurus: "I went through the window." **

**(Looking at a broken window that is in my room with wide eyes). **

**Me: "Landorus!" **

**Landorus quickly comes to my rescue and pulls Thundurus by the ear out of my room. **


	19. Conflicting Emotions!

**Me: Hey guys! Time for another chapter! And my window is fixed! Thanks Kyurem!**

**Kyurem: No problem. Now can we please get to the chapter?**

**Me: Right! Let's go! (And this is for: 24Mason, you have to go to the story and all the way at the bottom click follow story if you wish to follow this story and save it.)**

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

We had finally made it to Driftveil city...and had to listen to Thundurus yapping his head off all the way.

"So that is the story of how Me and Tornadus caused a hurricane at Mistralton City two years ago. Surprisingly, we didn't get caught by any random pokemon trainers, including the gym leader. Now I'll tell you guys the story about how..." Thundurus said, not even caring if the others were ignoring him.

"If I had my Ice Drive, I would be sure to fire it at him." Genesect silently told me.

I smiled at that. Not even Genesect could stand Thundurus talking all the way. Then again, Moltres was more of a headache than Thundurus. We arrived at the Pokemon Center in Driftveil City. We rented a room and were surprised to see a TV screen with a Wii (didn't think we could play Wii now did ya?). I looked at everyone with a grin, as they shot one back at me. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"BOOYEAH! IN YOUR FACE KYUREM AND GENESECT! WE JUST PWNED YOU TWO!" Zekrom jumped and yelled at us.

There was an awkward moment of silence and everyone was suddenly quiet. Landorus face-palmed as Cobalion, Viziron, Meleotta and Keldeo just stared at Zekrom.

"Zekrom, me and Genesect already beat you and you just won one brawl." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah? What's the score?" Zekrom called out to Terrakion.

"150 brawls won by Kyurem and Genesect and only one brawl from you and Landorus." Terrakion replied with a grin.

"...oh." Zekrom said as he silently sat back down while me and Genesect gave each other high fives.

When me and Genesect are together in a brawl, you can bet we beat everyone in Super Smash Bros. Brawl...well, Reshiram hadn't tried this yet so I wonder how she would do? And my other friends: Suicune, Darkrai and Mewtwo? How good were they in brawl? At the though of it, I started to feel kinda guilty. I mean I left without at least giving them a note that I would be gone but what choice did I have? I couldn't risk Arceus knowing about my escape...right? Viziron seemed to notice something was wrong, as well as Genesect.

"Something the matter Kyurem?" Viziron asked.

"No, nothing is the matter." I responded, only to get an annoyed stare from her.

"You sure? Cause it doesn't look like it." Genesect pointed out.

I sighed. There was no way my feelings couldn't be checked between those two. Seriously, they could even tell what is up with a Shedinja! And those pokemon barely have a single emotion! Well, looks like I would have to tell them about my own journey.

"Alright guys. It's time to tell you where I had been while you were all at your own adventure." I said as I turned around to face everyone.

I then began to tell my little... adventure.

* * *

**Groudon's POV**

That servant boy was definitely NOT a servant. When we were fighting, he was some kind of Ice dragon that I had never seen before. Usually Arceus would inform us if a new generation was coming (she has a big book that she writes in to help her remember to tell us.) Right now, I was walking around town, in Driftveil City. Rayquaza and Moltres said they would try to see if he went in the cold storage (which would make sense since that dragon did use Ice Beam on me a couple of times.) I looked around this whole town. People were busily chatting with others and one of them had a tall cowboy hat. There were buildings scattered all over the place, not to mention the drawbridge, which was over WATER. I shuddered as it reminded me of Kyogre and kept walking.

"Hey, have you heard about the monster in Lacusona Town?" I heard the person ask with the cowboy hat asked.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, that thing eats HUMANS." the other person said, shuddering.

I had to stop in my tracks. So the... thing... I faced actually ate humans? Those creatures that catch pokemon into pokeballs? That is insane. I mean, not even Rayquaza or Giratina tired to eat a human. Was this a pokemon? Could it be a legendary? It had to be, no one could defeat me that easily. But if it was a legendary, why weren't we told? Arceus always told us. Maybe her book got destroyed? I guess we'll know when Arceus sees him herself. I mean, no one told him that he was an ice dragon. Who would believe it anyway? I shook my head. Too many questions. I'll just stick with my objective and since I'm partnered with Moltres and Rayquaza, how could we not get him?

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

"And that is what happened." I concluded.

The room became silent after what had happened. Then I was fired with a ton of questions, (kinda like getting hit by Bullet Seed) which promptly became irritating.

"Guys, one at a time please." I told my friends trying to keep calm as they kept firing rapidly.

I quickly answered the legendaries questions as they kept asking. I then looked at the last legendary and saw it was Landorus. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Landorus seemed to be very interested in seeing who I'd fall in love with. I'm guessing it is going to be about Reshiram again. I pointed to Landorus and he grinned before he told me his question.

"Are you in love with Suicune?" Landorus asked with a grin.

THAT threw me off. I even spitted out the soda I was drinking in surprise. I hadn't really thought about it that much...wait a minute. This wasn't his business! It's was nobody's except for myself!

"Are you the love doctor?" I said to Landorus, narrowing my eyes.

"He's not. But now it looks like you love two girls." Genesect said with a grin.

I had to think of an answer quickly, so to prove it was not true. Unfortunately, either my mind was too fast or I just didn't have a clue to what to say.

"I do not! I mean-, Maybe but-, It's not what-, you know what? Will you guys just-" I stuttered, a blush starting to form on my face.

"What?" Cobalion grinned, with everyone else except for me.

"Shut. Up." I said as my blush grew.

Everyone was laughing again. I couldn't help it. I mean I do have feelings for Reshiram, but did I also have feelings for Suicune? Entei probably would be the best legendary for her to fall in love with...but still... maybe... I guess I kinda have feelings for her too...You know what? Curse you Luvdiscs and your power of love.

"Hey look at the time, it's time for bed." I said, trying to get away from this embarrassing situation.

"But Kyurem, it's still 7:30." Landorus said grinning.

I sweat-dropped. Why didn't I just ask Dialga for a watch that could help me go through time? Then maybe I could quickly get through this. But alas, I had none...then again, I don't think there is a real one anyway.

"Now where were we?" Genesect said, in an evil sort of way.

I gulped. They were enjoying this, no doubt. I, on the other hand, was NOT. I like to keep my feelings secret if you know what I mean. So I quickly formed a plan (you guys should use it if you are in a situation like I am right now).

"Any last words?" Cobalion said, grinning as did everyone else.

"Looks like I'm going to have a headache!" I said, using the Team Rocket motto.

Everyone shot me a confused look, giving me the opportunity to escape and run to my bed.

"Safe!" I called as I ran in my room, jumped on my bed and quickly pretended to sleep.

I heard my friends say Ralts as they noticed I was sleeping (or so they thought). And decided to play a game of UNO. I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep. And it worked.

* * *

"Hey Kyurem? Come on. Please wake up." I recognized to be Zekrom's voice.

I groaned as I awoke from the shaking the Deep Black Pokemon was giving me. I looked at the clock next to me and saw it was midnight. Zekrom better have a good explanation for this.

"What is it Zekrom?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes to wake up.

May I speak with you for a moment?" I heard Zekrom ask me. I noticed there was a slight hesitation in Zekrom's voice. Zekrom would never hesitate before, so why was he starting to now?

"Sure Zekrom. What is it?" I asked him back.

"Let's go in my room first." Zekrom responded.

I nodded and got up. I followed Zekrom to his room and went in. He quickly but quietly closed the door behind us. I was sitting on the chair that was provided in Zekrom's room while Zekrom sat on his bed.

"Kyurem... I have a confession to make." Zekrom told me in the room.

There was a moment of silence, as I kept looking at Big Black Pokemon. I had this feeling in my gut that something was a bit odd. Zekrom was usually the outgoing type of guy, not the meet me later type. It must be something very important .

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm in love with Reshiram." Zekrom said.

I knew from the start that those two would be in love. To be honest it was no surprise to me, seeing how they met each other first before I joined the gang. But I am falling in love with her too. So it would be Reshiram who would decide who she wants to be with. I looked back at Zekrom and his face looked like there was more to what he said.

"Zekrom...there is more to this isn't there?" I said slowly as I still saw the look Zekrom had.

He nodded his head slowly. I looked into Zekrom's eyes and I saw there was sadness and maybe a slight bit of regret.

"Yes..."

There was a long moment of silence. The feeling in my gut got stronger, as if the news he was to tell me was going to be horrible. I prayed secretly that whatever it was, wasn't going to be bad. Or what I feared would be true.

"Kyurem..."

"Yes?"

"We're engaged."

That hit me as hard as a Focus Punch. They were going to MARRY? ...This whole time... I thought Reshiram still was deciding! How come I wasn't told?!

"Oh..." I said, as I look back at the dragon.

"Yes and-"

"But how come no one told me?!" I asked, with a bit of venom.

Zekrom flinched as I said those words, as if I attacked him with an Ice Beam that landed a critical hit on him.

"I was getting to that. You see...before we met you, me and Reshiram were in deep love and were ready to marry. Landorus gladly wanted to help and volunteered. We let him do announce us husband and wife. This all happened before we met you like two weeks later, when we discovered your cave. Do you remember how you were before you became friends with us?"

"Of course I do." I said as I began to recall the memory.

**(Flashback)**

I was in my cave alone, sleeping peacefully. No one bothered me because I was a monster and they left me alone, to do as I pleased. I had just finished my little snack (a human of course) and was sleeping. I woke up and heard a thud out of my cave. I growled as I heard footsteps coming. I looked at who came out and noticed a black dragon, whom was obviously Zekrom.

"Who are you?" I growled at the pokemon who entered my cave.

"Relax man, we just trying to say hello." Zekrom said.

"GET LOST!" I roared and shot an Ice Beam at him.

Zekrom flinched as the cold attack hit him.

"Your going to regret doing that!" Zekrom roared in anger.

He charged up a Fusion Bolt and looked ready to tackle me. I got ready as I was about to use Glaciate, but just as we were about to attack. We heard a voice.

"What is with all the fighting?" A female voice asked.

My eyes widened at what I was seeing. What came to see the battle was a white, _beautiful_, dragon. Her blue eyes were fell on my yellow ones. It was as if she was looking inside my heart and lighting it on fire.

"What's your name?" I asked the dragon.

"Reshiram. Yours?" She asked.

"Kyruem." I replied.

**(End of Flashback)**

"You see, for some reason, you would calm down when you saw Reshiram. We didn't want to tell you soon that we were engaged so you would become friends with us." Zekrom told me.

I only shook my head.

"You didn't have to keep it a secret Zekrom. It's not like I would go to Lacusona Town and use Outrage." I said, chuckling a bit.

"I know. Are you still mad?" Zekrom asked.

"No, but I will admit, I am a little heartbroken." I replied truthfully.

"I'm sorry Kyurem." Zekrom said, looking down.

"Don't be. You two were meant for each other." I said, giving him a smile.

"Thanks." Zekrom said, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome. Now it's time to sleep. See ya later." I said with a grin.

Zekrom chuckled and slept on his bed. As I saw the black dragon sleep on his bed, I went to return to my room, gently closing the door after I left. It's kinda funny how the emotions are. One side of me is depressed for finding out the news while another side is happy, saying I did the right thing. I went back in my room and laid my head down on the pillow. There was one thing that stood like a sore thumb in my mind.

_'No one is ever going to love me.' _


	20. Rayquaza's Confession!

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I would also like to thank you guys for telling me what to correct. Thank you. I will start correcting as soon as possible. For those of you who are waiting for the robots... they will come soon, just please be patient. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

I woke up early and decided I would go take a little walk to forget about what happened yesterday. As I walked out of my room, I saw Landorus drinking some coffee and was reading a newspaper. I started to tiptoe so I could get to the door without him noticing.

"Kyurem. I know it's you." Landorus said.

Ralts. Does he always knows its me doing that? Oh well.

"I can never sneak past you now can I?" I sighed.

"Nope." Landorus said with a smile as he turned to face toward me.

I try to make a smile back but found that I couldn't. Landorus noticed this and sighed. He made a gesture to sit in the blue chair that was next to him. I went over and sat down next to my friend, not looking at him.

"So you heard that Zekrom and Reshiram were going to be married?" He asked me.

I nodded slowly as I began to feel the pain I felt before from yesterday. I felt Landorus place a hand on my right shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Sorry Kyurem. I didn't want it to be told like that." Landorus said, slightly depressed.

"Don't worry about it. And look at the bright side, at least you won't bother me with those Reshiram love jokes anymore." I said with a grin.

"Don't you even think you got away. I still think YOU have some FEELINGS for that white dragon." Landorus said, shooting one back at me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes and I believe you might shoot out your tentacles at her like you do whenever you turn into White Kyurem and transform into White Kyurem so Zekrom can't get her back." Landorus said, his grin widening.

"..."

I really did NOT see that coming. I am not going to go ahead and steal someone's girl. Besides, Zekrom would use Outrage on me even if I tried to do the attempt. He got so scared when I did it to him one time and he is scared of me doing it to him till this day. And he will NEVER let me do that to Reshiram... even if it is for an emergency... which I find rather annoying... Hey wait a minute... oh no. He did not just spoil... great...

"Landorus."

"Yeah?"

"You read too many romance novels again, didn't you?"

"And if I did?"

"..."

"..."

"...also Landorus?"

"Yes Kyurem?"

"You just spoiled to everyone how I turn into my new forms."

"What's the problem with that?"

"SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SEE IT AS A SURPRISE. NOT GETTING IT RUINED." I said a little too loud.

"Good point... but I don't care about that. I just want to now who your lover is." Landorus said.

"GLACIATE!"

"You're not in your normal form Kyurem."

"Oh right... RALTS!"

* * *

After everyone else woke up, I decided that we should move on and go to Nimbasa City. Everyone agreed, since we all wanted to get the whole team back together.

"Alright gang. Are we ready to go?" I asked my friends.

"Yup!" Keldeo said happily.

"Do we have to answer that?" Cobalion said dryly.

I rolled my eyes at that last part and opened the door. I didn't think I would hear a smack though.

"OWWWWW!" the person yelled.

All of us quickly got outside to see who I had hit. The person had red hair and was wearing a red coat, that had a grey shirt inside. He wore pants that had the colors of red and gray. He was holding his nose, that had got hit by the door. My eyes widened as I saw the figure. It was Groudon. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. I saw two people coming toward us from behind a house. One of them I knew was Moltres. The other wore clothing that was green and yellow. My guess was that was Rayquaza.

"Good job Groudon. You find him. Or should we say, he found us." Moltres grinned.

"What do you three want?" I asked the legendaries.

"Simple. We're taking you back. Arceus was not pleased when she found out her servant escaped." Groudon said with a smirk.

"We're taking you back. And don't think we won't make you pay for those other times." Moltres said.

"Yeah? Well you're going to have to go through all of us if you are going to try and take Kyurem away from us!" Keldeo stated.

"That's right." Genesect said as Landorus nodded in agreement.

Groudon smirked as did Moltres. Rayquaza looked totally silent, as if he was thinking about something.

"How touching." Moltres said sarcastically.

"So your name is Kyurem?" Groudon asked, directing the question to me.

"Yes I am." I responded.

"Okay. Now-" Moltres said, before something hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Landorus, had just smacked the daylights out of Moltres. Groudon looked at this with surprise and I took the chance to also knock him out cold (get it? cold?). The only one left was Rayquaza. He tried to run but Cobalion, Genesect and Terrakion blocked him. Beside him were Zekrom and Thundurus, also blocking him. Me, Viziron, Meleotta, and Keldeo approached the green dragon pokemon. He looked really scared, something I had not expected. Then again, I would be kinda nervous if I was surrounded by legendary pokemon. I took one step forward looking at the green dragon with anger.

"Any last words?" I said in a deadly whisper.

"Wait! Please don't do this! I don't want to fight you!" Rayquaza pleaded.

"And why not? You enjoyed seeing Raikou torment me everyday." I said in a low voice.

Rayquaza shook his head, surprising all of us. He didn't enjoy making my life miserable? Then why did he laugh whenever Raikou hurt me?

"To be honest with you guys, I really did NOT enjoy laughing at you. You see...he threatened me that if I didn't join him in teasing you, he would hurt Latias." Rayquaza said.

Oh...so Rayquaza was actually doing this to save Latias from Raikou...RAIKOU. I hate that name so much. He almost killed Arbok when he was an Ekans. He tortured me when I was a servant at the Hall of Origins. That is definitely the worst legendary I have ever seen. I can't really stay mad at Rayquaza after that. I mean he did have a good reason for why he did it, so I'll forgive him.

"Why is Latias important to you? Do you love her?" Landorus asked with a grin.

I had a feeling Landorus would say that. Now that I told him about what happened in my adventure, he is going to ask every single legendary who their love is. Rayquaza started to blush at that and he slowly nodded.

"I do love her...but she doesn't know about it. I'm too nervous to do it." Rayquaza

"My friend you have come to the right legendary. I can help you admit your love to Latias." Landorus said, with an arm over Rayquaza's shoulders.

"Sure you can. I would be glad to help anyone with this. And you did a brave thing in telling me who your loves is. Unlike some legendaries." Landorus said, directing it at my direction.

"Hey. I like to keep my feelings to myself thank you very much." I stated.

Landorus pretended to ignore me and focused on giving advice to Rayquaza. Landorus really takes this seriously. I bet he would soon become known as the "love" legendary and have Luvdiscs as his helpers. Their goals? To make people (and pokemon) fall in love with each other. That would be kinda funny actually. I snapped out of my thought as I turned back towards Rayquaza.

"Um...Is it alright if I join you guys? I don't want to let Arceus know about you since you did help Latias." Rayquaza asked.

"Sure." I said.

I mean what could you expect me to say to a pokemon who did something for good reason? Sorry, I hate you and want to kill you? Yeah, I didn't think so.

"Yeah! Now there is a Cousin Rayquaza!" Keldeo said happily.

"Cousin Rayquaza?" Rayquaza asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You'll get used to it." I sighed.

And so, we were on our way to Nimbasa City.

* * *

**Suicune's POV**

Me, Darkrai and Mewtwo were sitting on the benches that were near the Pokemon Gym. We just took a turn around the whole area and we were bored.

"I'm going to go get a bite to eat. I'm hungry." Darkrai said.

"I feel hungry as well." Mewtwo said.

"You two go ahead to a restaurant and eat. I'm going to stay here." I responded.

"You aren't feeling hungry?" Darkrai asked.

"Nope." I responded.

Mewtwo was about to argue when his stomach growled. Pretty soon, Darkrai's stomach started to growl as well. They blushed in embarrassment and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Their blushes grew deeper as I was laughing. Who could blame them? The two pokemon that most people said were awesome had their stomachs answer for them instead of being cool.

"Go on ahead. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said and gave a smile to reassure them.

"You sure?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yup."

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Darkrai said.

Next thing I knew, the two legendaries raced off to a restaurant, to cure their growling stomachs. I smiled as I watched the two running. I was now alone. Thoughts flew in my head as I wondered about our human friend. Even though he had been mistreated the whole time, he still cared for us. I mean, we were his only friends, so I guess it is natural...I sighed as I kept thinking. And to be honest... I don't have anyone to be in love with. Raikou is definitely NOT getting my heart soon and NEVER will. Entei is okay...but he is silent and whenever I try to talk to him...well, he kind of ignores me. I am not sure that he and I would be a perfect match. If only my human friend was a legendary, then I would have already found my legendary love.

"Help! Help!" I heard the sound of a little girl crying.

I quickly got up and ran to where the sound was coming from. I was worried for a little girl. What if she got attacked by a wild pokemon? What if she is stuck in a hole? I ran past the trees and wild pokemon that lived there. I then noticed that the sound was coming from behind some bushes. I moved aside the bushes and was surprised. There was no little girl anywhere, but a tape recorder instead. Before I could do anything, something hit me hard on the back of my head and everything turned dark.


	21. Reunion of Friends!

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

"Finally. We made it." Thundurus said as he fell on the ground, face first.

We had finally made it to Nimbasa City.

"Thundurus... you're hopeless." Landorus sighed.

"Well Tornadaus is more hopeless than me!" Thundurus protested. turning his head toward us.

"But you admit you are hopeless." Cobalion pointed out.

Thundurus was processing the data that Cobalion had told him and when his analysis was complete, he was quite embarrassed. So embarrassed that his blue head actually turned cherry red, as red as a Pansear's head.

"HEY!"

Everyone had a good laugh at that. But the next part is what made it even funnier. A little boy came to our group and looked at Thundurus.

"Excuse me, mister?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Thundurus responded.

"Did you fall?"

"I did."

"Then you need a cane. After all, old people need a cane."

"I"M NOT OLD!"

"You look like a grandpa."

"What are you? A Doctor?

"No, but my dad is. Bye-bye."

Thundurus's jaw dropped as he saw the kid going to his home. He turned to us with wide eyes and noticed that we were trying to contain our laughter.

"You guys don't think I'm old right?" Thundurus asked.

"We're not going to answer that." Cobalion said, before finally giving in to his laughter, along with everyone else.

If looks could kill, then Thundurus would have probably killed Cobalion (not a bad idea in my opinion but Viziron would definitely NOT approve it...it so hard. You want someone to die and yet you don't want to let him because someone else you have as a friend is in love with him. Love is a crazy thing...and so is Landorus.) After that hilarious incident we decided to go to the pokemon center, it was getting late anyways. As a few Swoobat flew by and so we decided we would rest in the pokemon center.

"You guys go ahead, I feel taking a walk." I said.

"Why? To think about who you are in love with?" Landorus asked with another grin.

"No, just take a walk. And would you please stop doing that? I kinda want my feelings private thank you very much." I responded.

"You can't escape love Kyurem. It will find you, remember that." Landorus said, before going inside the Pokemon Center.

"Kyurem? If you get married, will you have kids and tell them that I am their cousin?" Keldeo asked.

I sighed and nodded my head, to satisfy Keldeo. He looked happy and then went in the Pokemon Center. In reality, I am very unsure of this answer. First of all, who would love me? Reshiram is out of the question and Suicune...she probably loves Entei. Also, didn't people call me a monster? I mean I did eat their species after all. Wouldn't anyone feel disgusted? Oh well, time for the walk. And so I began to walk around the area.

* * *

**Suicune's POV**

Everything was black when I woke up. I noticed that it was night, with a full moon out. I got up and felt slightly dizzy. What happened? All I could remember was finding a tape recorder and getting hit on the head. But who did that? And why?

"Well look what we just caught."

"Let go of me. " I told the man who was holding my arms up and was trying to get free from his grasp.

"Not a chance cutie. We're going to have so much fun together." the guy in front of me said with a grin.

I tried to get out of the taller man's grasp but it proved to be futile. He laughed at my attempts to get free. The other man had a really big smile. He was swaying towards me as if he was drunk. My eyes widened as I saw his arms reaching toward me and the man holding me was grinning. Were they going to do what I think they were going to do? I looked in his eyes and saw what I was afraid of as he pulled a knife. I couldn't stop myself as tears began to fall down. I closed my eyes and waited for what would happen. What happened next I did not expect. I heard a scream and felt my hands were free from the iron grip of the tall man. I opened my eyes while I fell to the ground as I saw a human punch the nose of the tall man. He held his nose as I saw a trickle of blood falling down. The other guy with the big smile was shocked. He tried to run away but the human that saved me pounced on him. The human that saved me looked VERY angry.

"Listen you punks, if you DARE lay one finger on her, you both are going to feel a world of PAIN. GOT THAT?!" I heard the human say it coldly and threateningly to the man who had held the knife but now had it in his left hand while holding the man with his right one, as if he would rip him apart in any second.

The man's face paled and he quickly nodded as did the other one, who was covering his bleeding nose. They ran away as fast as they could, not wanting to face the wrath the person was about to use on them. He threw the knife in the nearby trash can and turned around and we saw each other, his yellow eyes to my red eyes. My eyes widened as I heard him say something, confirming my guess.

"S-Suicune?"

**Kyurem's POV**

Yes I did punch those STUPID, IDITOTIC, CRAZY HUMANS! NO ONE DARES TOUCH SUICUNE AND TRY AND HURT HER! NO ONE! I WOULD EAT THOSE FOUL HUMANS IF I HAVE TO! IF IT IS TO PROTECT SUICUNE!...wait a minute. Did I just kick into protective drive or something? I mean Suicune is in love with Entei right? I guess I did that because she is my friend...and the first one in the Hall of Origins. But still... I can't believe it. My friend that came from the Hall of Origins was here. I will be honest, at first I thought this was just a deam...but here she is, looking at me with her beautiful red eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah. I think so." She said, still recovering from what happened.

"Thank goodness." I sighed with relief.

Next thing I knew, I was being hugged by her. She had put her head on my chest andI returned the hug (yes I was blushing) and mentally thanked that Landorus or anyone else was nearby seeing this.

"I'm so glad to see your alright." Suicune said.

"Same here Suicune." I responded.

"Suicune! Are you alright!" a voice yelled.

I turned around and noticed two people running toward us. One was wearing black clothing and a white hat. He had a red scarf tied around his neck and beside him was another person. He was all...purple. I recognized them as Mewtwo and Darkai. They had made it to us, and were panting hard. Suicune decided to reassure them at this time.

"Guys, don't worry I'm fine. Our human friend saved me." Suicune reponded kindly.

"Thank goodness." Mewtwo sighed in relief.

"And nice to see you again." Darkrai said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"By the way guys, what happened at the restaurant? I didn't know you would stay that long." Suicune asked.

"There was a buffet..." Darkrai said embarrasingly.

"And somebody just had to eat the turkey." Mewtwo said, glancing at Darkrai.

"It was delicious! You can't blame me for good food!"

"Yes, but that cost us almost ALL of our human money put together!" Mewtwo replied.

"But don't forget! You're the one who ate all the Oran Berry sauce!"

"I couldn't help it!"

Me and Suicune just looked at the two legendaries as they were arguing. Well, the best food in my opinion would be humans but...er...lets just say I was forced to have a diet (by my other 5 generation friends) to not eat humans.

"By the way, are you two going to stay like that?" Darkrai asked.

My eyes widened as well as Suicune's. We both forgot we were still in an embrace. We quickly pulled away from each other and looked in the other direction. A blush was clear on my face. I had no idea if Suicune was blushing or not, but that act seemed to make Darkrai and Mewtwo laugh. We had to wait about ten minutes until they could stop laughing at what happened.

"Anyways, glad the gang is back." Mewtwo said with a grin, wiping away a tear that was at the corner of his right eye.

"It certainly is." I flashed a grin back.

And everyone laughed. It was a happy reunion in my opinion. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way? I then got an idea. It was time they knew who I really am. Besides, I was tired of being called "human friend".

"Guys...I have a confession to make." I said to my friends.

It seemed like the perfect time to tell them that I was really a legendary. So I told them. They seemed very shocked at this.

"Strange...Arceus usually tells us if new legendaries are coming." Mewtwo said.

"Maybe something happened to her book?" Darkrai asked.

Mewtwo nodded, agreeing that was the most logical explanation. Something then hit me at the moment as I remembered something. Arceus was probably angry that I had escaped. Were my friends...going to take me back?

"Guys? Are you taking me back to Arceus?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence. I was afraid that it was true and looked down in defeat. I would once again be a servant boy, with probably some kind of harsh punishment. Oh well, at least I was reunited for a short while with my friends and I did help Arbok get back to his trainer right? I was ready to hear those words, that they would take me back. I even closed my eyes, looking ready to admit myself to them without resistance.

"No Kyurem, we're not going to take you back to Arceus." Suicune said.

I opened my eyes quickly and stared at them. If they weren't going to take me back to Arceus, what were they going to do?

"You're not?" I asked.

"Nope, we are going to help you stay away from Arceus." Mewtwo said, with Darkrai nodding his head as well as Suicune's.

It is good to have friends who are loyal to your friendship. I felt like the luckiest guy (dragon) in the world to have great friends like these.

"Thanks you guys."

"Hey that is what friends are for, right?" Darkrai asked.

"Yup. Anyways, why don't you guys come to the Pokemon Center with me? I'll let you meet the other Generation 5 legendaries that are here with us."

Everyone agreed and so we returned to the Pokemon Center and since everyone was asleep, we decided to sleep in my room. Thankfully there were bunk beds. Darkrai slept on the bottom one and Mewtwo slept on the top. As for me, I slept on the bottom and Suicune went to sleep on the top. Then we all went to dreamland.


	22. Kyurem's Nightmare!

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Enjoy! Also...**

**Kyurem and Keldeo: We'll say it! **

**Me: Take it away you two! **

**Keldeo and Kyurem: Our movie Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice is coming out on December 8, 2012! TODAY at 7:00 pm on CartoonNetwork! WATCH IT! **

**Me: There you go folks, watch the movie and enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

"Where am I?" I said as I looked around.

Everything seemed peaceful. I was standing outside on some lush green grass. I noticed that in front of me was the entrance to the Hall of Origins. I decided to enter it. The walls were decorated with streamers and balloons, as if there was a party. I looked to my right and saw that there were arrows pointing in the direction to go. I decided to keep going until I saw the last sign point up, to the big stadium that the legendaries used when they battled.

"Why to the stadium? Is there going to be another fight?" I asked myself.

Well the stairs were there as if they were waiting for me. I decided to go on it and made it to the large stadium. When I looked around, my eyes widened as I saw the whole place. Streamers and balloons were all around the stadium and legendaries were all dressed up. There were some legendaries that were missing but I gaped as I saw the male legendaries dress in black suits and the females wearing beautiful dresses. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was also wearing a suit. I then heard and saw Latios playing the organ (the music known to be played in marriages.) I noticed there was a stand, and Landorus was standing behind it! Then I saw two doors opened. From one of the doors, Zekrom came out, with his suit and from the other was Reshiram, holding some flowers. The two moved until they were close to each other and then turned to Landorus. Landorus cleared his throat, pulled out some glasses and began to read.

"Reshiram. Do you take Zekrom as your lovely husband?" Landorus asked.

"I do." Reshiram said.

"And Zekrom. Do you take Reshiram as your lovely wife?"

"Yes."

"You two may now kiss." Landorus said happily.

And they did. The legendaries clapped and cheered for the newly wed. But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot because after Reshiram and Zekrom sat down in their seats, I saw Arceus come out from the door next and with her was Giratina! Once again, Landorus did the marriage speech and they agreed and kissed. True I am not so much happy with Arceus (maybe i haven't gotten used to her yet and don't know her much? I have no clue),but at least I can be happy for Giratina, right? Next were Latias and Rayquaza. I felt very happy for the two, and clapped along with them. Darkrai and Cresselia came after them and so did Mewtwo and Deoxys. It seemed like there was one more marriage to be made. I watched as I saw Suicune walk to the center. I looked at the other side, expecting to see Entei. But the pokemon that came out surprised me most of all...and I hated this surprise. It was Raikou. Suicune was going to marry Raikou. I could only stare with disbelief as I saw Landorus do the speech.

"Raikou, do you take Suicune as your lovely wife?"

"I do."

"And Suicune do you take Raikou as your lovely husband."

"I do."

"No." I said, disbelief clear in my voice. But it was as if everyone was ignoring me.

"You may now kiss."

"No!"

Suicune and Raikou edged closer together, face to face.

"NO!"

And then they kissed.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At this point, all the legendaries were looking at me, even Suicune and Raikou. Raikou was grinning as he saw my horrified reaction while the others gave disapproving faces. Landorus though, he was looking at me with an ENRAGED stare.

"Everyone! Show this _abomination _to the exit!" Landorus roared, shocking me.

Everyone started to move closer to me, and they were all angry. To make matters worse, Raikou and Suicune were the ones leading the army of legendaries and right behind them were Darkrai and Mewtwo. I saw this was a perfect time to run away. Instead of the arrow, I saw it had words.

**YOU'RE A MONSTER.**

I'm not a monster! I don't kill other pokemon! True I ate humans before but I have changed! I kept running till I got to the next sign.

**YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HAVE FRIENDS? **

I can have friends!...right? I was unsure and kept going to where I had came from. There was the other sign.

**YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE SUICUNE LOVES YOU? **

I...I...guess. I did thought that maybe she could love me and...we would be happy together. I ran past that one, and saw the last sign.

**YOU. THOUGHT. WRONG. **

No! This can't be true!

Suddenly, the Hall of Origins turned from bright and colorful to dull and gray. Where the entrance was, there was instead a large wall, a dead end. I turned around and saw everyone surrounding me. Raikou had his grin on, showing that victory was his. Other legendaries had angry faces but the worst one was Suicune's. She had a face that could even make my heart feel cold.

"Suicune! Do you remember me?!" I asked desperately, clinging to one single thread of hope.

"I don't know you. All I know is that you are a monster. And I certainly DON'T. LOVE. YOU." She responded in a deadly voice.

And with that, she attacked me. My thread snapped and I was attacked by everyone. I was alone...as I always was before I met the other 5 generation legendaries.

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare and noticed that there was something wet on my cheek. Was I crying? I guess so. I mean, I just went through some scary nightmare (in my opinion).

"AHHHHHH!" Mewtwo and Suicune yelled jumping off their beds.

Mewtwo had jumped off his bed and landed on his two feet, without falling. Suicune was about to fall...so I had to catch her. Unfortunately for me, I slipped and fell forward and as a result, she fell on my back. I grunted as I felt her fall on me hard but I was glad to see she was alright. She quickly got up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kyurem!" She said.

"Don't worry about it." I grunted as I got off the ground. I then saw Mewtwo and Suicune looking at me with worried looks.

"What?"

"Were you crying?"

"NO!" I said.

"Kyurem, we still see tears on your face." Mewtwo pointed out.

"I..had a nightmare about onions." I replied as I quickly wiped away the tears that were still on my face.

"Ah, that explains it." Mewtwo said, nodding his head.

Suicune didn't looked convinced and shot me a worried look. Just then we all heard snoring and noticed one legendary was still sleeping in his bed...

"DARKRAI!" We all yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Darkrai screamed as he jumped off his bed...and landed face first on the floor.

Darkrai got up and noticed the three of us were glaring at him.

"What?"

"You gave us all a nightmare you idiot!" Mewtwo said, annoyed.

"I didn't mean to. Besides, you remember that I create nightmares as self-defense, even if I didn't want to make a nightmare." Darkrai pointed out.

"...True..." Mewtwo grumbled.

"Did you by chance wake up when we screamed your name?" I asked.

"Oh no. I had a nightmare myself."

"Well let's here how scary that nightmare was."

"Fine...but then we listen to Mewtwo's nightmare!"

"Always me isn't it?" Mewtwo said, narrowing his eyes at Darkrai.

Darkrai shrugged and told us his nightmare. Turned out it was about being chased by a munster cheese (get it? Munster?). Mewtwo decided to tell his and I must say, it sounded like quite a scary nightmare. Basically it was like this: Mew had eaten all the candy in the world and hugged Mewtwo (If you don't know how PAINFUL that feels, then I don't know how to explain it to you.) Mewtwo was begging Mew to release him and the next part scared us a bit.

"I'll never let you go. I'm going to hug you FOREVER." Mewtwo said, mimicking the Mew in his nightmare.

"OKAY! OKAY! CUT IT OUT!" Darkrai said, no longer wanting to hear Mewtwo's nightmare.

Mewtwo smirked at that and Suicune smiled at Darkrai's horrified reaction. I could only sigh and told them to come and meet the rest of my friends...

_'If they really are my friends.' _I told myself mentally.

We went out and saw all my...5 generation friends were awake. Of course, since I told them about my adventure, they knew who they were and greeted them. Suicune went to hang out with Meleotta and Vizirion while Darkrai and Mewtwo hanged out with the rest of the legendaries. Landorus came next to me, with a smirk on his face. I could only growl mentally, knowing what he would do.

"So that is Suicune. You sure picked the right girl to fall in love with." Landorus whispered to me, still smirking.

"Landorus, cut it out. We're not going to fall in love...I bet she loves Entei anyways." I whispered back.

"You never know Kyurem. And if that were the case, then I bet there is someone better who will definitely fall in love with you." Landorus said, still whispering.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. Maybe Arceus loves you."

"..."

Definitely did NOT see that coming. First of all, didn't she...you know...MISTREAT ME? Maybe it was because I was in human form? I guess...but still, I bet Giratina will be a way better choice then me...What am I saying? Thanks a lot Landorus, now your making me think about which girl I should be in love with.

"You know what? Ask her when we meet if we are in love with each other, okay?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Sure." Landorus replied, not noticing my sarcasm and went over to Thundurus, who was trying to make an impression to the ladies (failing horribly).

I could only sigh and shake my head. This was going to be one long day...

"Kyurem?" I heard someone ask.

I turn my head and notice it is Suicune.

"If you don't mind Kyurem, I would like to go and take a walk." She said.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." I replied.

She smiled and was about to walk out the door when I quickly remembered something.

"Just please be careful." I said to her.

She nodded and walked out the door with her purple hair dancing with the wind.

* * *

**Suicune's POV**

I went out of the Pokemon Center and decided I would take a little walk. Kyurem...he is the perfect one for me! I mean he is caring and sweet...and he talks to me (unlike Entei)! He is...everything I wanted someone to have...and-

"Suicune."

I heard someone call my name and it came from the trees. I went near them and saw a familiar figure there. My eyes widened as I realized who it was. Raikou. He was grinning for some reason and it gave me a bad feeling.

"What do you want Raikou?" I asked him calmly.

Raikou grinned and went near me. He then grabbed my right hand with one of his hands. I looked at him and he was still grinning.

"I want you. And you are coming with me." Raikou replied, in an evil way.

"I'm not going with you!" I said, and quickly pulled back my hand from Raikou.

"You don't have a choice my dear." Raikou chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

What happened next was a blur. Raikou pulled out some kind of flashlight and flashed it at me. When I looked into it, all I could see was red and then...everything was black. Last thing I heard was Raikou's words.

"You're mine."

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

"I'm going to go find Suicune and then we will go to Castelia City." I said to my friends.

"Yeah! I always wanted to try those Castelia Cones!" Keldeo said happily.

I had to agree with Keldeo. I mean, I'm part Ice type and besides that I really like Ice cream. But I hope they don't make the mistake last year of making the people almost eat Vanillites, because that's just cold. I would have liked it if there was a flavor called human, I mean, I'm pretty sure cannibals would love to eat that flavor... and it wouldn't hurt if I had some...no Kyurem! Do not think of eating humans! I shook my head to get it out and we all went out the door of the Pokemon Center.

I walked around a bit and looked for Suicune...she wasn't there. I was getting worried, where was she. I decided I would have to go to the Pokemon Center and get my...friends for all of us to search for her. After all, I knew what I was going to do next after we found her...and I know none of them (maybe Cobalion) would like it.

"And where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice asked.

I stood still as a statue. I turned around slowly and looked at who I feared it would be. A golden ring was attached to the person's waist and she was wearing white clothes. Her emerald eyes looked at me, as a predator with her prey.

It was Arceus.


	23. Kyurem's Decision!

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

"Well, it seems I like I found you at last, servant boy." Arceus said as she glowered her eyes at me.

I looked back at Arceus without showing her any fear. I knew at some point she was going to find me. I heard a slight giggling and saw three people coming next to her. One of them was Mew because...well he is a boy in pink. What do you expect? The second person was pink and his eyes were the color red. The third person wore a black and grey shirt. He was wearing a golden scarf around his neck, covering his mouth and looking at me with his red eyes.

_'Must be Palkia and Giratina in their human form.' _I told myself mentally.

"You did. But what do you plan to do now?" I asked calmly.

"This. Mew teleport us to the battlefield in the Hall of Origins." Arceus ordered.

Like I was going to let that happen. I did the first thing anyone would do: run away. Unfortunately I couldn't get that far because Palkia quickly tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I felt that same feeling I had when Mew first teleported me. Everything turned white...and then I noticed we were back on the battlefield (the top one). I saw the rest of the legendaries (excluding my friends and that stupid Raikou) looking down at us. Groudon and Moltres were looking at me with happiness, wanting to see me destroyed by Arceus. Latias was trying to hold back tears as Latios patted her back. Palkia got off from me as I stood up. Giratina and Palkia turned to their original forms and went to sit where the other legendaries were. Arceus changed into her original form and stared at me with her angry emerald eyes.

"So servant boy, your ready for your punishment?" Arceus said in a deadly whipser.

"No I am not. And got news for you." I responded.

"Oh yeah? And what is it?"

"I'm a legendary too."

There was complete silence...and then Arceus chuckled. Pretty soon, all the legendaries (except for Giratina, Groudon, Moltres, Latias and Latios) were roaring with laughter. Obviously they didn't believe me. At least Giratina, Latias and Latios were kind enough not to laugh at me...and Moltres and Groudon staring at me with hatred.

"You're a powerful pokemon like us? That is the best excuse I have heard." Arceus chuckled again.

"I'm serious." I replied.

"Hm! Prove it to me."

"Fine. I will."

I'll show her! I felt a white light envelop me, blinding everyone around me. When the light faded, I heard lots of gasps. Even Arceus looked surprised as she saw me in my true form. I heard Groudon and Moltres mutter something in anger but I didn't care.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked, with slight venom.

"..."

"WELL DO YOU?!" I roared at her face.

"...I do. But..." Arceus said calmly as she looked at me.

"BUT WHAT?!" I roared again. I was too furious at her. I mean how can one not be? You were serving people who never let you have a chance to tell you who you really were.

"How come I wasn't told about this?" Arceus demanded.

"I don't know. You should have known." I replied.

There was once again silence...and Arceus spoke again...and her answer surprised me.

"Alright. You can go." Arceus said.

Another moment of silence as I processed what she told me. She said...I could go? IS SHE CRAZY?!

"You expect me to just walk away? After all the mistreatment you gave me before?" I asked, as anger filled my voice again.

"That is not what you expected?" Arceus asked.

"Oh no Arceus. I expect to TAKE YOU DOWN!" I roared.

The legendaries gasped and Arceus had her left eye twitch. She was definately not pleased with the sudden turn of events.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!" She roared.

"I DO! I INTEND TO MAKE YOU PAY!" I roared.

Now I know what you guys are thinking. Why did you do that? Well it's part of my plan...the one no ones going to like...except Cobalion...Seriously! The guy hates me! Arceus closed her eyes and I could see she was trying to hold back her temper.

"Kyurem. I'll give you one last chance to make up your mind. I suggest you choose wisely." Arceus seethed with rage.

At this point I decided to close my eyes, showing them I was in deep thought. If I decided to leave quietly, Arceus wouldn't attack me and I would leave peacefully. However, that you mean my plan would fail. I decided to think about...well...how I got my 5 generation...friends (if they are my friends...). I decided to first remember the time I... landed on Earth. Yes everyone, I didn't come from Earth. I came from somewhere else. Anyways, I'll tell you how it was when I first landed on Earth.

**(FLASHBACK #1) **

"Ugh.." I groaned.

Where was I? I blinked my eyes and looked around. It seemed like I was in some sort of cave. I decided that sitting around wouldn't do anything and got out. When I came out, I noticed tall things standing out. I was curious and decided that I would go there and investigate. I walked to ther area and noticed lots of...two legged creatures. One of them saw me and was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Um...hi." I said, trying to wave a hand.

Unfortuantely, those two-legged beings misinterpreted and thought I was attacking it. They screamed in terror and started running. I was angry...and kind of hungry. So...er I tried to eat one. What? Can YOU not eat the closest thing near you so that you wouldn't die of starvation? Admit it, you would do the same thing like I would. I later learned that these two-legged creatures were humans. Anyways, I was still a bit hungry so I decided just to have one more human. But before I could eat him, I heard a voice.

"You! Halt!" a voice commanded.

"Hm?" I said as I looked up to see who said that.

I saw three pokemon looking down at me. One of them was brown, another green and the last one (who was glaring intensly at me was blue). This was the first time I saw the first three 5 generation legendaries ...and it wasn't a friendly encounter. Since I had no idea who those pokemon were, I decided to ask them.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Cobalion." the pokemon who glared at me said.

"I am Terrakion." the brown pokemon replied.

"And I am Vizirion." the green legendary replied in a feminine voice.

Yup, those three were the legendaries I met. Congragulations to those who guessed correctly.

"Okay, it is nice to meet you. Anyways, if you excuse me, I need to have one more human." I said politely.

I turned back to looked at the scared human. He was crawling, hoping to get away from me. I would have finished him there ...if I didn't get hit by a Sacred Sword attack.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked Cobalion, who was still using it.

"Your a monster for attacking the weak. And for that, we shall defeat you!" Cobalion bellowed as he charged at me again.

He wasn't the only one charging at me, as Vizirion and Terrakion also followed him, with their Sacred Swords ready. I quickly fired an Ice Beam at them, hoping one of them would get frozen. Unfortunately, that was not the case. The three pokemon jumped out of the way and landed their swords on my head. HARD. You can imagine how much pain I felt. I growled and fired at them a Dragon Pulse. They once again dodged and hit me again with their swords.

"Crawl back to where you came from!" Terrakion taunted.

I growled again and managed to slam him into the ground with my tail. He groaned as he got up, unfortunately for him, it gave me the chance to fire an Ice Beam attack at him, freezing him. Now all were left were Cobalion and Vizirion. I felt another Sacred Sword hit me at my head and another on my left side. Cobalion was in front of me, glaring while Viziron was at my left side. Cobalion jumped at me again with his sword ready. I was ready for him though and fired a Dragon Pulse at him. He sliced the Dragon Pulse in half, making my move take the hit. I took the opportunity to fire an Ice Beam at him, thankfully freezing him. The one who was left was Vizirion. She charged at me, ready to swing her sword at me. I aimed my Ice Beam at her feet, freezing them so that her feet were stuck in place.

"Mind explaining to me why you are attacking me?" I asked as I went near her.

"I thought you knew." She said as she tried to get the ice off her.

"No I don't. Now tell me or-" I said before I heard a shatter from behind me.

I turn around to see Cobalion and Terrakion shaking the ice off them...and they didn't seem too happy...In fact, they had looks filled with rage.

"DON'T YOU **_DARE_** TOUCH VIRIZION." Cobalion growled at me.

"Loook, all I want to know is why you guys are attacking me." I said calmly.

Their looks told me that they wouldn't give me the answer...in fact...I should have run away from them when I had the chance...oh well..I stood my ground as the two legendaries charged their Sacred Sword attack and charged at me. I thought that maybe I could take the hit and try once again to ask for their help. Didn't happen. Instead, I got hit with their attacks so hard, that I blacked out. Yes...I fainted...Anyways, when I woke up, I saw that I was back in my cave (Giant Chasm). From that day, I became weary of any pokemon I met and made sure that if I met those three again, I would make them pay.

**(FLASHBACK#1 END)**

Painful moment that was...Well that was how I came on Earth. Now I know what you guys are thinking: I became friends with the 5 generation legendaries when Zekrom entered my cave, right? Wrong. Very Wrong. In fact, the one who was my 1st friend in the 5th generation and (my best friend actually), would surprise you. Well here we go.

**(FLASHBACK#2) **

I was sleeping in my cave peacefully. I was not terrorizing anyone at all (and thankfully not getting attacked)...and I was quite bored. I stood up and decided to go out of my cave. When I went outside I heard a pokemon crying happily. I looked out and saw a blue horse with a little horn. He was happily playing near a big tree. I don't know why but seeing him happily playing made me feel happy. Unfortunately, I heard a noise. I looked and saw a tree was falling down! The pokemon looked up and looked scared, frozen with fear as the giant tree was about to land on him.

"Not on my watch you don't." I said to myself as I ran from my cave, using myself to hold the tree as it fell. I then threw the tree off, making it crash into other trees. I felt someone touch me and I look down to see that it was the horse pokemon.

"Thank you!" The horse pokemon said to me.

"Your welcome." I said as I was about to return to my cave.

"Wait!"

I turn around to look at the horse again.

"What?" I asked.

"Um...can I come with you?"

I looked at him, surprised. Why would anyone want to come with me?

"Why? Don't you have other pokemon looking for you?" I asked.

"Well Cobalion, Terrakion and Vizirion want me to come back and train with them again...I just want to have at least some time by myself!" the horse told me.

Oh great. This guy also worked for the troublesome three...at least he wasn't attacking me.

"I promise I won't tell them about you if you want." Keldeo said.

I nodded, wanting Keldeo to do just that.

"Alright then, You can come with me."

I led the horse pokemon in my cave and we walked together, side by side. It occured to me that I didn't know the pokemon's name. Keldeo decided to lie down on my resting place, tired probably from what happened earlier. I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to ask his name.

"What is your name?" I asked, as I lied down next to him, so that my head was touching his. I made sure that I wouldn't be accidentally freezing the poor pokemon.

"My name is Keldeo." The pokemon said cheerfully.

"Then it is nice to meet you Keldeo. MY name is Kyurem." I told Keldeo.

There was silence and I felt tired. So I decided to rest my head. Something woke me up though and I saw it was Keldeo nudging me.

"What is it Keldo?" I asked.

"Um...Kyurem...can you be my friend?" Keldeo asked me.

There was another moment of silence before I responded. To be honest, I never did have a friend and I never thought Keldeo would ask.

"Keldeo, I am...I mean... it would be an honor to be your friend." I said to Keldeo with a smile. He returned one back at me happily and we both decided that we would take a little rest before Keldeo would have to leave back to Cobalion, Terrakion and Vizirion. He promised though that he would visit when he got the chance and so it was like that for a while.

**(FLASHBACK#2 END)**

That one was one of my favorite memories. I'll remember that day for a long time and won't ever forget it. And I truly meant it. Keldeo was my first friend and will always be my best friend...

_'I'm sorry Darkrai, Mewtwo, my other friends...especailly you Keldeo and Suicune. I am a monster and if that is what I have to be, then it can't be done. Besides...you guys will be fine without me." _I said to myself mentally, my mind filled with sorrow.

"Well? What do you say? Will you leave?" Arceus asked, clearly still angry.

I took in a deep breath and looked at Arceus in the eye, with no fear.

"I say..."

"Yes?"

"I say..."

"YES?"

"I say...

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" Arceus yelled in rage.

"BRING IT ON!" I roared.

The other legendaries gasped and quickly ran away from cover. They certainly did not want to feel Arceus's wrath. Arceus had the look like she would destroy the entire universe.

"FOOLISH KYUREM! YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE!" Arceus bellowed.

* * *

**And so the battle is about to begin! The strongest Dragon type in the world vs. the Creator! Who will win this showdown? Find out one the next chapter of Legendaries vs Robots! **


	24. Phone a Friend!

**Kyurem: Hello everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy! ...I know it is Scizor X's job but he let me take over while he is...fixing some chapters... Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Previously on Legendaries vs. Robots...**_

"So what is your choice Kyurem?" Arceus asked.

"Bring it on!" Kyurem roared.

"FOOLISH KYUREM! YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE!" Arceus roared.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Kyurem and Arceus were on either side of the field, both looking at each other, waiting for the other to do a move. The other legendaries were looking and carefully backing away slightly incase if Arceus went full power.

"Kyurem! Please don't do this!" Latias cried out desperately.

Latios quickly pulled her back, as if afraid Kyurem would attack them. Groudon and Moltres were still looking at Kyurem with hatred while some shot looks of sadness, as if knowing what the end result would be. Giratina put his left wing on his face, as if afraid to see what would happen between the both of them.

"I GAVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE KYUREM AND YOU REFUSED! NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!" Arceus bellowed.

"PAY THE PRICE? I THINK THE ONLY ONE PAYING IS YOU! AND YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Kyurem roared.

"YOU LITTLE-! FEEL THIS!" Arceus roared as she began charging a blue beam in her mouth.

She then fired a cold ice attack at Kyurem. Kyurem, who was part ice type looked like the attack didn't affect him at all. He moved forward, causing everyone (except Groudon and Moltres) to look at the scene with wide eyes. Kyurem then jumped and fired a cold blast from his mouth, an Ice Beam attack. She dodged and charged an orange beam in her mouth and fired it. Kyurem was still in the air unfortunately and tried to dive to the ground. He got hit by the Hyper Beam on his back and crashed to the ground. Everyone looked as black smoke was everywhere, probably expecting to see nothing left of Kyurem. What they didn't expect to see was a Dragon Pulse fired at Arceus, hitting her.

"You think THAT was going to stop me?" Kyurem roared as he got up.

"You can't be serious...how could you survive my Hyper Beam attack?" Arceus asked, obviously not liking what happened.

"Remeber, you don't know me well. Besides, if that is all you got then you are a PATHETIC excuse to be called a creator." Kyurem replied.

This earned a LOT of gasps and Arceus looked angry.

"OH REALLY?! THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW I HAVE BEEN HOLDING BACK! PREPARE TO FEEL MY TRUE WRATH!" Arceus roared.

"Music to my ears." Kyurem muttered, getting in his battle stance.

* * *

**Speaking of music...Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center...Third person by the way…**

"GANGA STYLE! YEAH BABY!" Thundurus cheered as he started to do the Gangnam style dance in front of everyone in the Pokemon Center, including random strangers.

Nurse Joy had decided to turn the radio on since Thundurus begged her too. Now, she and some other humans were going to experience the consequences…

"AHHHH! MY EYES! THEIR BURNING!" a poor victim screamed as he ran out of the door.

"MY HEAD!"

"MY LEG!"

What I tell you? They were feeling the consequences alright. I could go on and tell what their reactions were but that would take the whole chapter and we certainly don't want that. To keep it short, all the humans ran except for the legendaries (who were looking at Thundurus with looks of horror)….and Thundurus who was still dancing… Landorus had just came in, holding a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.

"So what is happening?" Landorus asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Thundurus is showing everyone his dancing skills." Mewtwo said to Landorus.

Landorus dropped newspaper and decided he would try and take a sip of his coffee. Mewtwo noticed that his hand was trembling when it got near his mouth.

"It better not be the Gangnam style." Landorus muttered under his breath.

"GANGA STYLE!" Thundurus yelled as hard as he could.

"Did that answer your thought?" Darkrai asked Landorus.

As if to answer, Landorus held his cup of coffee so hard, that it smashed into pieces in his grasp. He was definitely not looking happy…and to prove it his moustache was twitching…a BIG sign for you people to know when you had REALLY made Landorus mad.

"THUNDURUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Landorus roared.

Thundurus stopped his dancing and turned around. He saw Landorus running toward him, with his arms spread out to grab him and had an angry face. Thundurus did what anyone would do….RAN FOR HIS PRECIOUS, VALUABLE LIFE! The rest of the legendaries were watching as Landorus was chasing Thundurus. Those two had no idea they were chasing each other in a circle. Thankfully there were no humans, not even Nurse Joy, here to watch the scene. Everyone sweat-dropped at what was happening.

"….Should we try and help Thundurus?" Virizion asked everyone.

"Nope." Cobalion responded.

"Nah." Terrakion said.

"No." Meleotta and Keldeo said at the same time.

"NO." Was the response from Darkrai, Mewtwo, Genesect, Zekrom and Rayquaza.

"Guess that settles it." Virizion sighed.

"YOU GUYS HATE ME!" Thundurus whined as he ran from an angry Landorus.

"No, what gave that away?" Darkrai asked sarcastically.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Thundurus yelled, causing the rest of the 5 generation legendaries (and Rayquaza, Mewtwo and Darkrai) to face-fault.

"Anyways…where is Kyurem? He has been gone for quite a while now." Mewtwo asked.

"Maybe he and Suicune are spending some time together." Meleotta said.

Mewtwo frowned and shook his head. Sure Kyurem might try and hang out with Suicune but he usually hangs out with the three of them (Suicune, Darkrai and himself). He doubted that Kyurem would leave them and not alert them about Suicune. Mewtwo stopped though and thought about the name Kyurem.

_'Kyurem...why does that name sound familiar? ' _Mewtwo asked himself mentally.

Mewtwo already knew who Kyurem was...but couldn't help but wonder if there was someone else named Kyurem...He turned to look at Rayquaza and noticed that he winced slightly as if in pain.

_'Hm...I wonder...' _Mewtwo said to himself mentally.

**Beep! Beep!**

The legendaries heard a ringing and it distracted Mewtwo from his thoughts. They turned to look at where it came from. All there looks were at Darkrai. He looked put his hands in one of his pockets and pulled out...A...CELL PHONE.

"You brought your cell phone with you...even though you would complain that nothing bad would happen and would hate bringing it with you?" Mewtwo asked in disbelief.

"Well, you know what they say. There is a first time for everything...hehe..." Darkrai said sheeplishy.

"...True..." Mewtwo grumbled as Darkrai pulled out his cellphone and talked into it.

"Hello?" Darkrai said to the phone.

All the legendaries became quiet as they stared at Darkrai. Darkrai found this annoying and gave their back to them.

"Oh hey Giratina, how are you?" Darkrai asked casually.

Next thing that happened was quick. Darkrai stopped acting casual and turned around, looking shocked.

"Wait...what?"

Darkrai's face paled considerably. Mewtwo was not liking this one bit.

"Okay...thanks for that Giratina." Darkrai said.

They heard Giratina hung up and Darkrai turned to face them.

"You guys wouldn't believe this if I told you that-"

"I KNEW IT! BARNEY WAS EVIL!" Thundurus yelled.

"No that's-"

"SANTA IS REAL?! THE CAREBEARS ARE COMING TO INVADE EARTH BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES THEM SO MUCH?!"

"No, now would you-"

"NO! WAIT DON'T TELL ME...THERE IS A PRETTY RAINBOW AND I GET TO KEEP A BIDOOF?! OR BETTER YET A MAGIKARP?!"

Everyone became very silent and stared at Thundurus. Zekrom felt like someone was staring at the back of his head. He turned around and saw that no one was looking at him. He then felt that same feeling again and quickly whirled around to see who it was. He saw Rayquaza's head quickly turn around, so that he was looking at Thundurus. Zekrom was confused why he was doing that but decided he wouldn't question it. He turned his gaze back at Thundurus, who was being stared at by everyone. Before anyone could say another word, Landorus quickly ran at Thundurus and smacked his head. He seemed to be knocked out from that and was on the floor, knocked unconscious.

"...Well, that is one way of making him shut up. Although...it was not what I had in mind..." Genesect said as he looked at Landorus.

"Hey, I would knock him out with anyway possible just to have a few minutes of peace." Landorus said as he shrugged.

"Would you still save Thundurus if he were to be eaten by a Sharpedo?" Genesect asked.

"Are you crazy? No way!" Landorus said.

"How about if-"

"IN CASE YOU TWO HAVEN'T NOTICE, EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR YOU TWO TO SHUT UP!" Darkrai said, getting annoyed at how quick they were forgetting the situation (thanks to Thundurus).

Landorus and Genesect sweat-dropped and turned their attention towards Darkrai, as well as the other legendaries did. Darkrai took a deep breath in and let it out. He then did it again and again and...

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Terrakion yelled, annoyed.

"Alright, Alright. Just doing it to make it more dramatic...jeez.." Darkrai said.

"So what is happening?" Mewtwo asked.

Everyone looked at Darkrai and Darkrai gave Mewtwo a look of sadness. Mewtwo's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No..."

"Yes, Kyurem is..."

"KYUREM IS DEAD?!" Thundurus exclaimed.

"NO BUT HE WILL BE IF HE KEEPS DOING WHAT HE IS NOW!" Darkrai half yelled and half panicked.

"Why?" Keldeo asked.

"Kyurem is battling Arceus!"

* * *

**BOOM! **

The legendaries had just dodged another Hyper Beam that was about to hit them by Arceus. So far, Kyurem and Arceus had kept battling and neither side was giving in. They **BARELY** looked exhausted.

"You give up yet?!" Arceus roared.

"Not by a long shot." Kyurem countered.

"We'll see about that!" Arceus said.

* * *

**BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER... THIRD PERSON...**

THAT was huge news. Everyone looked like they would start panicking (except for Cobalion, who has a heart of steel).

"HAS KYUREM GONE INSANE!? THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD BE ARCEUS!" Zekrom roared.

"We've got to go stop him! We can't let him get destroyed!" Keldeo said in a very worried voice.

Mewtwo nodded his head, but it was going to be hard to think of a plan. Maybe the next second, Arceus would use her powerful Judgement attack! Mewtwo cursed as NOTHING was in his brain. He didn't have his own cellphone with him and Darkai's ran out of battery, one minute after Giratina's call. What could they do?

"Is this maybe it for Kyurem?" Meleotta asked quietly.

"WHAT? No way!" Keldeo said, refusing to believe it.

"Well, if this is the end for Kyurem, then I will happily accept it." Cobalion said.

As soon as he said those words, Keldeo hit him with a Secret Sword attack, changing him into his Resolution Form. Cobalion shot him a confused look as to why he did that...until he saw the angry look in Keldeo's eyes. Cobalion wisely decided that he would keep his mouth shut and looked the other way, avoiding Keldeo's angry gaze. The other legendaries were quite surprised by this. Keldeo would NEVER hit Cobalion unless there was something that bothered him a lot...or if he was confused...Rayquaza then had a look of realization in his face and quickly dugged into his pockets.

"Mewtwo! I brought my cellphone!" Rayquaza exclaimed as he thumbled for his cell phone.

Mewtwo looked at Rayquaza with a surprised face, but it quickly changed into a happy one. There might still be a chance!

"Good! Does it have enough battery?" Mewtwo asked.

"A little...I think I can make up to three calls before the battery runs out. But who should I call?" The Sky High Pokemon asked.

That was a good question. Mewtwo knew that NO ONE would want to face Arceus. Celebi and Shaymin would be fried if they tried to help and Mew was definately out of the question. Besides, even a hyper Mew who ate a lot of sugar couldn't defeat Arceus. Manaphy, Phonie, Moltres and Articuno would probably get electocuted. Giratina was another pokemon that was out of the question, the dragon was in love with Arceus and Mewtwo was pretty sure he would not like to hurt her.

"Let's try that whale legendary you call Kyogre." Cobalion said, after recovering from Keldeo's angry attack.

"Are sure about that?" Mewtwo asked.

"No but we can try." Cobalion responded.

"Okay, I'll try Kyogre and see how it goes." Rayquaza said.

* * *

**Third Person's POV...back at the battlefield**

Ring! Ring!

Kyogre noticed her cell phone was ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kyogre."

"Rayquaza? What's up?"

"Nothing much but can you please make it rain IN the battlefield?" Rayquaza asked.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Kyogre asked him, feeling suspicious.

"Just do it, okay?" Rayquaza said.

"Um...okay?" Kyogre said.

Kyogre created a rainstorm in the battlefield...well tried to anyways. She was forming a cloud and hoped no one would notice her. Unfortunately, Arceus noticed her and fired a Hyper Beam at the cloud, destroying it. Arceus then in front of Kyogre while the other legendaries backed away. Kyurem just watched what was happening while Groudon looked a little happy at seeing it and hoped that Kyogre would feel a huge amount of PAIN.

"SO KYOGRE! YOU DECIDE TO CREATE A RAINSTORM...FOR WHAT EXACTLY?!" Arceus's voice boomed.

"Uh..." Kyogre said as she couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO HELP KYUREM WEREN'T YOU?!"

"N-No! You see..."

"SILENCE! FEEL MY WRATH!" Arceus roared.

"Uh-oh..." Kyogre said, her eyes widened as she saw Arceus charge huge amounts of electricity in front of her.

* * *

**Third person's POV...back at the Pokemon Center**

Rayquaza and all the other legendaries were listening to a giant female whale screaming in pain. It was loud enough for everyone to here and it seemed like it would not stop. Finally, they could hear here voice again...although it sounded like she got paralyzed...

"Rayquaza **-ZZT**! I'm- **ZZT**! going to -**ZZZT**! -hit-**ZZT! ZZT! ZZT**!-"

"What?" Rayquaza asked.

"I'M **ZZZZZZTTTT!** GONNNA **ZZZZZZTTT!"**

"What?" Rayquaza asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"**KILLL YOU! zzzzzt! zzzzzzt! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT" **

And then the phone was silent...probably because the legendary on the other side was hit with a very hard Thunder attack. Rayquaza sighed and shook his head. He was going to have a big problem with Kyogre when he came back.

"Well that was a wasted effort, all what it did was bring me a threat." Rayquaza said.

"How about Arceus?" Landorus asked.

"Have YOU gone insane? How is that going to stop her?" Darkrai asked Landorus.

"I can do it. Trust me, I'm not the love doctor for nothing." Landorus grinned.

* * *

**Third person POV -battlefield**

Ring! Ring!

Arceus and Kyurem held their attacks as they heard ringing. Arceus noticed her cellphone and brought it close to her ear.

"WHO IS THIS!?" Arceus yelled at the phone, angered that her battle with Kyurem was again interrupted.

"My name is Landorus and Arcues, just a question." Landorus said to her.

Kyurem's jaw dropped as he heard Landorus's voice.

_'Landorus, this better not be what I think it will be.' _Kyurem said to himself mentally.

"What is it?"Arceus asked calming down a bit after what happened.

"Are you in love with Kyurem?" Landorus asked.

There was a moment of silence. Arceus looked at the phone and used Psychic on it, scruching it up till it was broken.

"What he ask?" Kyurem sighed as if he knew the answer.

"If we were in love." Arceus relied.

"WHAT?!" we heard a voice yelp.

We turn to look at where it came from and noticed it was Giratina. He looked embarrased from his sudden reaction.

"And what did you say?" Kyurem asked.

"No, of course. I don't even know you that well to be in love with you anyways. What gave him that idea?" Arceus asked him.

Kyurem sighed, as if he knew the answer.

"The guy never understands sarcasm. So apparently when I sarcastically said to ask you if we were in love, he actually asked you." Kyurem said.

Arceus had to start laughing and so did the other legendaries. Apparently Kyurem was the only one not laughing. He looked a bit embarrassed at what happened.

"So...do we stop fighting?" Kyurem asked.

Arceus stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Not a chance." Arceus replied.

* * *

**Back at the Pokemon Center...**

"...I can't believe you just said that..." Rayquaza said as he stared at Landorus.

"Well you'll have to expect that from Landorus." Genesect sighed.

Landorus looked embarrased andd handed the cellphone back to Rayquaza.

"Alright, who should we call now?" Rayquaza asked the group of legendaries.

"Cresselia." Darkrai said immediately.

"Abolutely not." Mewtwo said.

"Don't make me do another Mew nightmare with you!" Darkrai threatened.

"I seem to recall that you said you only made nightmares for SELF DEFENSE." Mewtwo pointed out.

"...true..." Darkrai said in defeat.

Mewtwo smirked at this as he watched Darkrai looked down, in depression. Everyone was still deciding on who to call now, since they could do only one more call.

"Palkia?"

"Articuno?"

"Zapdos?"

"Latias?"

"Bidoof?"

"Lugia?"

"Ho-oh?"

"Entei?"

"Raikou?" Vizirion asked.

"NO!" Mewtwo, Darkrai and Rayquaza yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Vizirion said, annoyed that they yelled at her.

"Giratina?"

"Celebi?"

"Bidoof?"

"Cresselia!"

"NO DARKRAI!" Mewtwo said, glaring at him.

"Aww..." Darkrai said as he snapped.

"Latios?"

"Magikarp?"

"Mespirit?"

"Uxie?"

"Shaymin?"

"Mew?"

"Rayquaza!" Thundurus exclaimed.

"Um...I'm right here." Rayquaza waved his hand.

"...never mind..." Thundurus said as he put his head down in shame.

"Heatran?"

"Regigigas?"

"Regirock?"

"Bidoof?"

"Regice?"

"Deoxys?"

"Registeel?"

"Azelf?"

"Moltres?"

"BIDOOF?!"

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Mewtwo yelled at the legendaries.

"BIDOOOOOOOFFFFF!" Thundurus yelled.

"BIDOOF IS NOT EVEN A LEGENDARY! NOW BE QUIET!" Mewtwo yelled at Thundurus.

"NO WAIT! MAGIKARP! MAGIKARP!" Thundurus yelled.

At this point, all the legendaries had it with Thundurus and proceeded to beat him up. He was finally knocked out unconscious, giving peace to the rest of the legendaries.

"Now where were we...?" Mewtwo asked.

"WAIT!" Landorus yelled.

"What?"

Landorus quickly ran back to his room and came back, holding duck tape. He quickly putted it on the fainted Thundurus's mouth.

"Okay, now you can talk." Landorus replied.

"...thanks..." Mewtwo said as he resumed his thinking.

Mewtwo was thinking hard. What pokemon could help them in their time of need? If only...

_'If only we had more time! ...wait a minute...time...that's it!' _

"Alright! Call Diagla!" Mewtwo ordered Rayquaza.

"Why Dialga?" Keldeo asked.

"If we are going to need help, we need time on our side." Mewtwo explained.

Rayquaza didn't hesitate and called Dialga.

""Yeah? Who is this?" Diagla asked.

"It's me Rayquaza." Rayquaza responed.

"Oh hey Rayquaza, what's up?"

"I need a favor from you." Rayquaza said to Dialga.

"Sure. I owe you anyway for saving my life from an angry Groudon." Dialga said kindly.

"Can you please freeze the battle between Arceus and Kyurem?" Rayquaza asked.

"Sure...but there is a problem though. I can only pause time for about two hours." Diagla said.

"What did she say?" Mewtwo asked Rayquaza.

"She says she can pause the fight only for two hours." Rayquaza replied.

"Oh, alright, I was afraid...WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY TWO HOURS?" Mewtwo asked, a little louder than usual.

"...was that Mewtwo?" Dialga asked.

"Yes." Rayquaza replied.

"Let me talk to him." Dialga said,

Rayquaza handed his cellphone to Mewtwo.

"DIAGLA! WHY CAN"T YOU DO MORE THAN TWO HOURS?" Mewtwo yelled in the phone.

"Mewtwo... I hope you do realize that because I'm dealing with Arceus and Kyurem, two very STRONG Pokemon, it would be very hard to keep them contained that long." Dialga said calmly.

"..." Mewtwo said as he handed back the cellphone to Dialga.

"Okay, thank you Dialga." Rayquaza said to the Time Pokemon.

"Your welcome, you better hurry though cause I won't be able to hold them for long." Dialga said.

She then hung up and at the same time, Rayquaza's phone ran out of power. Mewtwo decided he would teleport everyone to the battlefield.

"Alright, I'll start to teleport us..."

**Boom! **

The Pokemon Center was hit by an attack. Flames started eating at the roof. The legendaries quickly ran out to see what it was...but it showed no sign of itself. Flames began to lick at the side of the Pokemon Center. The legendaries turned to their orignal forms and looked at the burning Pokemon Center. Soon, the entire bulding was covered in flames.

"Well that was just wried." Darkrai said as he looked at the burning building.

"Yeah and I wonder what caused it..." Keldeo said.

**ROAR!**

A creature landed in front of them, it's back toward the burning Pokemon Center.

"Oh no..." Zekrom gasped.

What stood in front of them was a white dragon. Her blue eyes looked at them, as if she was a predator.

It was Reshiram.

* * *

**Brighton's Laboratory...Third person**

"Sir? Why did you send Reshiram?" Sam asked.

"Because Sam, Reshiram has a high special attack, which should knock the legendaries I lost and retrieve them to have them under my control." Brighton said.

"And...if Reshiram was free?" Sam asked.

"...Sam...ARE YOU DOUBTING MY SUPER-EVIL GENIOUS PLANS AND ABILITIES?!" Brighton asked, enraged.

"N-N-NO Sir! Not at all!" Sam quickly said.

"You better not." Brighton grumbled as he decided to go watch TV.

He turned on the "evil" television and went to his favorite channel.

"Yeah! Thomas the Tank Engine is back!" Brighton cheered, watching his favorite cartoon.

* * *

**And that is all we have for today folks! Let's see what will happen, next time on: Legendaries vs Robots! :)**


	25. Return of Reshiram!

**Me: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Thank you all viewers and reviewers and enjoy! **

**Thundurus: Or else I'll get you!**

***crickets chirping***

**Kyurem: No one is afraid of you Thundurus.**

**Thundurus: Ralts...**

* * *

**Third Person's POV...at the burning Pokemon Center...**

Things were not looking good for the gang of legendaries.

"Reshiram! It's me, Zekrom!" Zekrom said to Reshiram, hoping that she would recognize him.

Reshiram seemed to have ignored him and fired a Fusion Flare at Zekrom. He took the hit and grunted with slight pain. Keldeo charged at Reshiram, as well as Landorus, Terrakion and Rayquaza. Reshiram roared and threw an orange attack from her mouth. When it flew in the air, it split was about to fall on the legendaries.

"Shoot! DRACO METEOR! TAKE COVER!" Terrakion yelled in a general voice.

Everyone scrambled for cover as the attack hit the land. Some were hit, such as Rayquaza and Landorus. Holes were made on the land as Reshiram roared and unleashed her second signature move: Blue Flare. Reshiram charged up the blue fire and shot it down at the legendaries.

"Run!" Cobalion yelled.

Everyone ran away from the attack except for one legendary. Apparently, he had just woken up and has either didn't hear it well or was too dumb to understand.

"MH? HMMH?" Thudurus asked, his mouth still taped by the duck tape.

Unfortunately (or fortunately if you are Landorus and all who hate Thundurus), Thundurus had just received a Blue Flare in the face. You can imagine how much damage that caused. He coughed smoke and fell down, showing to have swirly eyes. Good thing was that the duck tape was gone. Bad thing? Thundurus just took a Blue Flare to the face( literally) and fainted.

"Well it looks like Thundurus is out." Genesect said, stating the obvious.

"YESS!" Landorus said.

Everyone looked at Landorus. Landorus stared right back at everyone.

"What?" Landorus asked.

"Dude, that is just not right." Rayquaza said, shaking his head.

"It's right to me." Landorus replied.

"Of course it is becuase you are Landorus." Genesect told Landorus.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Landorus yelled at Genesect.

Before Genesect could answer, he got hit by a big fire attack that was orange. Genesect fainted as he was hit by the Fusion Flare. Reshiram flapped her wings and flew in the air and screeched.

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

**"ROOOAR!"**

I stopped charging my Ice Beam I was about to fire at Arceus. This may sound crazy but I think...I heard Reshiram. No that couldn't be, Reshiram wouldn't do something like that...unless Zekrom did something really rude to her. Arceus charged up a Thunder attack and fired it at me. I dodged and tried to focus on the battle at hand.

**"ROOOAR!"**

I froze in place. It seems like I certainly didn't misheard it. That was Reshiram. Millions of thoughts ran in my head but the most important one was WHERE WAS RESHIRAM? Sometimes, I would like to understand my own feelings. Instead of fighting back, I quickly started to run away from the battle. Arceus wouldn't allow it and Groudon, Moltres and Palkia blocked my exit. I growled at them and which soon turned into a roar. I charged up a Blizzard and was about to fire it when I felt someone tackle my side and slam me into the wall, still pressing against me. I looked and noticed that it was Arceus. She looked angry and still wouldn't let go of me. I decided to give her a taste of cold and used the charged up Blizzard on the ground, so that it was hitting her. She grunted and went away from me, floating in the air. I heard Dialga mumbled something but I couldn't hear it very well from where I was and I don't think I should care right now at the moment.

'Hang in there Reshiram, I'll come as soon as I can. Just as soon as I defeat Arceus.' I pleaded in my mind.

I don't care if Arceus is going to KILL me later. All I want is Reshiram to be safe. And maybe...just maybe...Reshiram could change her mind and we could be in love. I am not saying I want Zekrom to be heart-broken, I'm not some cruel pokemon to do that. I guess I am just clinging on to hope that maybe there will be a chance that me and Reshiram will fall in love. Especially if Suicune is in love with Entei.

"Prepare for your end." Arceus hissed at me as she began charging a ball of yellow light on top of her head.

I began charging up an Ice Beam Attack and was ready to fire it at Arceus. Time seemed to slow down. Wait...it was slowing down! Next thing I knew, I felt like I was turned into stone! What was going on?

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Center that is now totally destroyed...Third person's POV**

Reshiram let loose another Draco Meteor, hitting Rayquaza really hard. So hard in fact that Rayquaza was knocked out of the sky and fell on the ground, knocked out unconscious. The other pokemon weren't doing so well. Darkrai, Landorus, Mewtwo, Cobalion and Zekrom were panting heavily. The other legendaries had fainted, hurt by Reshiram's furry of attacks. Reshiram roared again and used Fusion Flare. Mewtwo quickly try to hold the attack back with a Psychic but it proved too much and broke the Psychic. It collided with Cobalion and he flew into another building. As smoke cleared, he fell on the ground, fainted. Zekrom turned to Reshiram and looked at her blue eyes. Those calm blue eyes were now replaced with angry, wild eyes.

"I hate to do this Reshiram but here it goes." Zekrom said to himself.

Zekrom charged at Reshiram, doding the Dragonbreaths she was firing at him. When he was close enough, he grabbed her and made them both land on the ground, Zekrom on top of Reshiram. Reshiram growled and fired another Dragonbreath at Zekrom. Zekrom flinched but quickly brought his claw out and tore the machine that was on Reshiram with a Dragon Claw. The machine shattered into many pieces, flying off of Reshiram's head. Her eyes turned from the wild, uncontrolled ones back to her calm and normal eyes. She looked at Zekrom and blinked.

"Zekrom. What happened?" Reshiram asked.

Instead of replying, Zekrom hugged the dragon type, allowing tears to trickle down his cheeks and hugged her. Landorus was looking at the two legendaries and found a good way to seperate the two (since they kinda looked like they didn't want to escape from the embrace).

"Wow Zekrom, that is sure a nice position for the both of you to make-" Landorus was saying.

Apparently, Darkrai and Mewtwo had managed to summon enough strength to hit Landours VERY HARD. Landorus crashed into the ground, and had fainted. Zekrom and Reshiram were confused and looked down at each other. Zekrom started blushing as did Reshiram when they realize what Landorus meant.

_'I am kinda thankfully Kyurem wasn't here or he would KILL me.'_ Zekrom thought to himself.

The two legendaries quickly sperated from each other, earning a chuckle from Darkrai and Mewtwo. Landorus had thankfully woken up and started to treat the legendaries immediately. He used the leftover supplies that were not burned from Reshiram and quickly went to work. Most of the legendaries recovered quickly thankfully. The only one however that was not recovering fast enough was Rayquaza (who was apparently still knocked out).

"Is Rayquaza going to be okay?" Genesect asked Landorus.

"Rayquaza took heavy damage from two Draco Meteors. He will wake up after two days at most." Landorus stated.

"Well that is good because I was afraid something bad would happen." Mewtwo said.

"Hey guys?

"Like what?" Virizion asked.

"I don't know and...DON'T YOU DARE GIVE RAYQUAZA A NIGHTMARE DARKRAI!" Mewtwo yelled at Darkrai, seeing he was getting closer to Rayquaza.

"Oh come on! It is so funny seeing him squirm in his nightmare!" an annoyed Darkrai repled.

"Guys?"

"Give Rayquaza a nightmare about Care Bears!" Thundurus told Darkrai (who was returning a 'Are you crazy?' look.)

"GUYS! We are running out of time!" Keldeo yelled at the legendaries.

All the legendaries (excluding the unconscious Rayquaza) looked startled. Mewtwo cast a questioning glance at Keldeo, wondering how he knew the time.

"I'm worried that is all." Keldeo replied.

Mewtwo nodded, knowing he would do the same thing and looked at everyone.

"All you guys have to be near me in order for me to teleport us all!" Mewtwo declared.

The legendaires all went near him (with Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Genesect carrying Rayquaza). Mewtwo looked at everyone as if he was using Psychic on all of them. They were lifted into the air for a bit before vanishing as if they were never there.

**Darkrai's POV**

Everything was all white for a moment and then turned back to normal. We inside some kind of building...that seemed to have now broken due to us being in our original forms. A man was in the shower and didn't notice us. He was practicing his speech and stepped out of the shower (which is NOT a pretty sight).

"Hello my name is Professor Oak and I-"

Professor Oak stoped automatically and stared at us, not believing what he was seeing. Apparently we were doing the same thing and Cobalion had to shield Meleotta and Keldeo's eyes from the...er...not clothed at the moment Professor Oak.

_'Wait to go Mewtwo. Now we know what Professor Oak looks like...WITHOUT CLOTHES. This is going to haunt us for some time."_ I said to myself mentally.

"Yeah, got to go bye!" Mewtwo said quickly, teleporting our the gang of legendaries away, leaving a dumbfounded Professor.

Anyways, next stop (hopefully), the battlefield.

* * *

**Kyurem's POV**

Everything started to move again and I had fired the Ice Beam at Arcues. But before it hit her, a Flamethrower came out of nowhere and hit the Ice Beam. Arceus and the other legendaries looked surprised as well as they looked at who had defended her. I looked as well and my eyes widened at who I was seeing. It was Reshiram and my friends. Wait a minute. What were they doing here? I they couldn't have gotten here that fast. Even teleporting took some time and I could have already been defeated the last two seconds. Dialga had a grin on her look and I felt like she had to somehow be involved in this. Wait a minute. She controls time! That's why I felt like I was frozen. Arceus seemed surprised but she thankfully had stopped the attack.

"Arceus please. Don't destroy Kyurem, let us please talk it out." Mewtwo pleaded to Arceus.

Arceus looked at Mewtwo for a moment before speaking.

"Very well. If you all manage to defeat Kyurem, we will have a talk about this matter." Arceus said to Mewtwo.

Are you kidding me? They are seriously getting in the way of my plan. I glowed white as I changed into my Black form. Yes, I could do this without bonding with Zekrom. The only reason I was unable to do it at first was because the DNA Splicer had lost Zekrom's early piece of DNA. However, after bonding with him, it was kinda like "refilling" the part that contained Zekrom's DNA. I still wished I had Reshiram's DNA so if anything goes wrong, I can quickly turn into my White form and end it quickly. But not that it matters now. If my friends think that they are going to stop me, they are sadly mistaken. I am not going to lose to them if I want to continue my plan. Everyone looked surprised (except for Reshiram, an unconscious Rayquaza and Zekrom), probably not knowing that I can have more than one form.

"I have no choice but to TAKE YOU ALL DOWN MYSELF!" I roared at my friends.

Reshiram bit her bottom lip, looking at me with her blue eyes. Inside of me, I felt like cringing. I really hated to make Reshiram sad but I know she will already be happy with Zekrom. Actually, I think everyone will be better off without me...maybe Suicune doesn't want me after all...maybe no one wants me. After all...

When is love ever possible with a monster?


	26. Battle part 1

**Hello everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy! I thank you all my reviewers and viewers for being so patient. :)**

* * *

**Sam's POV (1st person)**

"Oh man, this is so much work." I moaned as I fell on the ground.

Being an assistant to some crazy scientist is a pain. I have to do all the cleaning, cooking and even just be there to listen to him rant all the time. Now I know how wifes feel like when their husbands are crazy. I'm a robot genius too believe it or not but I don't exactly have the equipment and tools. Which is why I am here to not only serve him, but to learn how to make robotic legendaries as well. Don't worry, I am not going to try to exterminate all the legendaries or something dumb like that. The robots around here are a TON of work. You would have thought that you would just make mindless robots to follow your orders, right?

WRONG.

Apparently, Brighton decided to give them all personalities. Yes, that's right. Personalities. I'm not saying that is a bad thing. Quite the opposite actually, but the thing is, it DEPENDS on the personality you want to give. And do you know what he gave them all? The I-love-Brighton-so-much-everyone-is-just-stupid type. Ugh, seriously. If I make robots, I'll make sure to give them better personalities than those. I want to get my own lab and make my own robots. But not for destruction, oh no. Maybe to help the pokemon museums who surround themselves with the history of legendary pokemon. Anyways, it's time for me to go and clean the Rayquaza robot. You know, many of these robots have different functions but I don't feel like talking about them because if I do, Brighton will probably make my life miserable (which it kinda is right now). So as I walk through the halls, I let my eyes wander through the building. Brighton gave many of the robots their own separate rooms. There was one room he kept open, which was used for his guest to stay. Yeah, I can't wait till I get away from this idiot. Just as I am going to robot Rayquaza's room, I hear something that sounds like a doorbell. I sigh as I went to the door and opened it. I was greeted with the sight of a person with a yellow jacket holding, a female in his hands.

"Move out of my way mortal." the male snapped.

I made way for the man as he walked with long strides towards the guest room. I decided to follow him a little and saw him laying the female down on the bed. I quickly hid somewhere so that he didn't see me as he started to walk down the halls. Well now that he was gone, I better check on the girl to see if she was alright. I went over to her bed and look down. She looked...beautiful. But the next thing I knew, she had opened her eyes and smacked me across my cheek. That is correct she SMACKED me. I groaned and rubbed my cheek, only to find her sitting up and glaring at me. That glare looked like it would freeze a Salamance in its spot.

"What do you want from me? Where is Raikou?" She yelled at me.

"Calm down lady." I told the female.

"Calm down!? How do I get out of here?!" She yelled at me again.

After a few minutes of telling her to calm down, she finally obeyed. I them began to tell her where she was and how she got here.

"Oh I see. Hm...so Sam. Can you please help me get out of here?" she asked.

"I'll find some way to help you. Then maybe we can both escape." I told her.

"I hope so." She said.

"By the way, what is your name?" I asked the female.

"My name is Suicune."

* * *

**Third person's POV (Back at the stadium)**

Tension was in the air as everyone made space for the legendaries that were about to battle. Eyes watched and mouths whispered as they looked at the legendaries on the field. On one side of the field, the legendaries were: Zekrom, Reshiram, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Genesect, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Landorus and Thundurus. On the other side was just one legendary: Kyurem (in his black form).

"Kyurem! Don't do this!" Keldeo begged.

Kyurem glared at Keldeo with cold eyes, silencing the 4th musketeer. This seemed to have the surprised the 5 generation legendaries since they knew that Kyurem would NEVER do that to Keldeo. Mewtwo decided to take the opportunity to ask the frozen dragon himself.

"Kyurem. Please reconsider your actions. It's not to late for you to stop-" Mewtwo was saying.

"Enough! The time for talk is done. Let the battle commence." Arceus snapped at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo let out a low growl before looking back at Kyurem. Kyurem didn't seemed to mind. In fact, Kyurem looked at the group of legendaries with his cold eyes, as if they were enemies.

"Sorry Kyurem. But we have to do this." Zekrom said.

Zekrom then roared and enveloped himself in blue electricity, using Fusion Bolt. He then flew at Kyurem at full speed, not stopping at all. Kyurem used Fusion Bolt as well, colliding with Zekrom. The two legendaries pushed each other, the other trying to gain advantage and knock the other one aside. Zekrom pushed as well as Kyurem, both of them not wanting to let the other succeed. Kyurem then flew to the right and grabbed Zekrom's tail. Zekrom stopped his attack, looking surprised. Kyurem grinned and started to swing Zekrom around, as if he was using Circle Throw. He then threw the Deep Black pokemon at the legendaries and fired a Flamethrower at Genesect. Genesect saw the attack and quickly fired his Techno Blast at it. The beam went through the torrent of flames and hit Black Kyurem. Kyurem took the hit but it only pushed him back a little bit. Zekrom was about to hit Keldeo but Mewtwo intervened and used Psychic, putting Zekrom back on the ground.

"Please Kyurem! Stop doing this!" Keldeo pleaded once again.

Kyurem acted like he didn't hear that and fired an Ice Beam on Landorus. Landorus quickly dodged the attack and used Stone Edge, creating many sharp stones and firing them at Kyurem. Kyurem unleashed a Blizzard attack, the wind knocking the stones back at the legendaries, freezing them till they were like icicle spears. Reshiram used Flamethrower while Darkrai fired a Dark Pusle at the stones. The two attacks collided, causing black smoke to appear everywhere. The legendaires on the sidelines were watching this heated battle with interest. Even Arceus seemed to be enjoying the battle. There was talking among the legendaries watching the battle. Thundurus floated in front of the legendaries facing Black Kyurem, so the two were making eye contact. Thundurus did the unthinkable and pulled out a pokeball. The battle between the two legendaries began.

A Wild Black Kyurem has appeared!

PKMN Trainer Thundurus would like to battle!

PKMN Trainer Thundurus sent out Thundurus!

"Yeah baby!" Thundurus said.

Thundurus threw a pokeball at Kyurem.

The pokeball is not moving! Kyurem came out!

Black Kyurem DESTROYED the pokeball in rage. Black Kyurem is looking at Thundurus with intense hatred!

Black Kyurem used Ice Beam!

"A Critical Hit! It was Super effective!"

"Thundurus fainted!"

"NOOOO!" Thundurus said as he fell to the ground.

There was awkward silence as the legendaries (except an unconscious Rayquaza, Landorus and Kyurem) could not believe that Thundurus had just did that. But then again, it was Thundurus so nothing could be done about that.

"I don't suppose you have a cleaning room do you?" Landorus asked.

"There is one. It is to right over there." Arceus said, pointing at the room.

"Thanks." Landorus said.

Landorus quickly grabbed the unconscious Thundurus and swung him around. He then launched Thundurus in the cleaning room, making him fly into the room. The door that was there swung when Thundurus went in and then closed when he was inside. Landorus quickly went to the door and locked it before going back to the gang of legendaries. All the Generation pokemon from generation 1 to generation 4 stared at Landorus. It was no surprise to the 5 gens, ESPECIALLY to Genesect. He knew how much Landorus had hated his brothers for always causing havoc. Kyurem took the opportunity to hit everyone with Blizzard. Landorus had taken the attack pretty badly and crashed into a wall, frozen and having swirly eyes, showing he had fainted and was frozen. The other legendaries weren't doing as well as they also were frozen. They didn't want to give up, that's for sure but many were encased in ice and helpless to move. The only ones that were not in ice were Zekrom, Reshiram, Mewtwo, Darkrai, Cobalion and Keldeo.

"Kyurem. What did you do? What did you say to Arceus to make her angry?" Darkrai asked.

"I told her what was simply on my mind Darkrai. That she was a pathetic excuse for a pokemon." Kyurem said calmly.

The 6 legendaries looked at Kyurem with horror and disbelief. There was no way Kyurem would do something like that! He must have been mind-controlled. Yes, that must be exactly it.

"Why?" Cobalion asked.

"SOMEBODY GET ME A BIDOOF! NOW!" Thundurus yelled from the other room.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo snapped at Thundurus.

"To prove I am the monster I always was. You were right a long time ago Cobalion. There is no place for a monster like me. Well, are you happy now? Are happy that I am now becoming one?" Kyurem asked with a grin.

Cobalion remained silent, the first time Kyurem has ever silenced Cobalion. Had Kyurem gone insane? Or was he really doing the right thing? Kyurem took a deep breath in and out of his mouth came a torrent of flames. Cobalion stood still, watching and soon he was engulfed in the flames.

"Cobalion!' Keldeo screamed.

Cobalion fell, swirly eyes showing he had fainted. His fur was blacked from the flames he was hit by. Keldeo raced to Cobalion's side, checking if he would be alright. Kyurem looked silently at Keldeo as he bended down to Cobalion and tried to nudge him. Keldeo put his head down and listened to Cobalion's heart. Thankfully, it was beating and that he was only knocked out unconscious. Keldeo gave Kyurem a look that said to him 'Why?'. Kyurem sighed and looked at Zekrom, Reshiram, Mewtwo and Darkrai.

"Just as everyone in Lacusona Town called me. The monster. They are right, every single one of them. I AM A MONSTER." Kyurem roared at the end.

"Kyurem. Is this all because of...you know?" Zekrom asked the Boundary pokemon.

Kyurem closed his mouth slowly and turned his eyes toward Zekrom.

"What are you talking about?" Kyurem asked.

"Your upset with us because...of my engagement with Reshiram aren't you?" Zekrom said in a sad voice.

All the legendaries gasped and the ones on the sidelines whispered again. Few of them, such as Latias and Shaymin, felt bad for poor Kyurem. Others were surprised that such a monster could feel feelings for other pokemon. Reshiram felt like she got hit by a super effective attack that was a critical hit. They all awaited Kyurem's answer.

"No idiot." Kyurem said.

And with that, Kyurem fired an Ice Beam at Zekrom. The cold beam managed to hit Zekrom and encased the legendary dragon in ice. Reshiram gave out a cry of surprise while Keldeo, Mewtwo and Darkrai looked at Kyurem with disbelief.

"Kyurem, don't do this." Mewtwo said.

Kyurem remained silent and looked away from the legendary. His eyes wandered off, as if not paying attention to the clone pokemon.

"Look at me." Mewtwo said sternly.

Kyurem looked at Mewtwo, not saying anything while looking at the legendary with eye contact. Mewtwo's eyes looking into Kyurem's cold, desolate eyes. He felt as if he was in some large tundra that never seemed to have an exit. Despite this, Mewtwo continued to speak.

"I was a clone of Mew. My only purpose was to be the strongest pokemon in the world and destroy all those who opposed me. Many called me savaged and said I had no heart." Mewtwo told Kyurem.

Mewtwo looked at Kyurem's reaction and saw that he looked uninterested with this news of information. Darkrai decided to jump in as well.

"I am a pokemon of nightmares. People feared me and called me a monster as I caused them nightmares anywhere I went." Darkrai said.

"So your not alone Kyurem. Just because people call us monsters, doesn't mean we are what they say. Please stop this Kyurem." Mewtwo said.

After those words were uttered, there was a long period of silence.

"I'm sorry." Kyurem said, looking down.

"Its alright Kyurem." Keldeo told the frozen dragon.

"NO. I am sorry." Kyurem said again.

Kyurem quickly raised his head and shot out a powerful Blizzard attack, striking the clone pokemon and the nightmare pokemon both at once. Keldeo gave out a cry of surprise as Reshiram gasped. The two legendaries where frozen for a moment before smashing out of the ice. The legendaries on the sidelines were shouting at what was happening, as if they were in a movie theater and were disappointed with a main character.

"Kyurem. Why did you do that?" Keldeo asked.

Instead of answering, the great dragon roared in a loud voice. Zekrom broke free of the ice as well as Virizion.

"Kyurem..." Virizion said, as she bit her bottom lip.

Kyurem's right hand glowed as he started to charge to the pokemon in his path: Reshiram. Reshiram's eyes widened as she saw Kyurem advancing towards her, no emotion shown on his face. This wasn't the Kyurem she knew before. It was like some fake Kyurem was taking place of the real Kyurem.

"Oh no you don't" Zekrom hissed as he used Dragon Claw as well.

The two dragons clashed against each other once more, neither wanting the other to win. Keldeo's mouth shot out a high pressured Hydro Pump at Kyurem, hitting his side. Kyurem was then slashed across the face after losing focus, causing him to fall backwards. When Kyurem got up, he glared at everyone.

"YOU WANT TO PUT UP A FIGHT?! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A FIGHT!" Kyurem roared.

Kyurem closed his eyes and then snapped them open. Instead of those yellow eyes they were used to seeing, they saw a dangerous set of red eyes looking at them. All the legendaries battling the ice dragon had their eyes widened. They knew things were about to get SERIOUS.

"Shoot. We are in big trouble." Zekrom muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Oh NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I MADE A CLIFFHANGER?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! **

**Mewtwo: You had to do that? **

**Me: I could have not made the cliffhanger if it wasn't for a genius to start GANGAM STYLING ON MY COMPUTER.**

***Everyone turns to Thundurus and glares angrily at him***

**Thundurus: Too bad. Now you all have to see me Gangam Style. **

**Me: ...Landorus. Get him. **

**Thundurus runs away, screaming like a girl. **

**Kyurem: Let's hope we can get back to this soon.**

**Suicune: Yeah, lets hope. **


End file.
